El amor que cambió la historia
by The Chronicles of Cissy Black
Summary: El nuevo año en Hogwarts va a comenzar, y con él llegarán nuevos alumnos, entre los que estará Tom Riddle, criado siempre solo en un orfanato y sus futuros mortífagos. Pero... podría cambiar la historia?    Tal vez, lo único que necesiten es algo de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de la historia. Espero que os guste u que me dejéis muchos comentarios

**El primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts**

Una gran limusina negra surcaba los cielos a gran velocidad. El reluciente negro destacaba como una pequeña estrella entre la asombrosa claridad del día, y a pesar de eso, ningún muggle sería capaz de percibir siquiera el ruido del motor gracias a los potentes hechizos de invisibilidad. Al fin, aterrizó en un pequeño callejón, haciendo que se desactivaran los conjuros y empezara a funcionar como cualquier otro coche de Londres a esa hora.

Faltando 10 minutos para las 11, aparcó en la entrada de le estación de King Cross, cuyo enorme reloj avisaba día tras día a muggles y magos de lo apunto que estaban de perder el tren.

Un enorme chófer, todo vestido de negro y cuyas amplias espaldas parecían querer desgarrar la tela en dos en cualquier momento, bajó del coche. A pesar de llevar unas enormes gafas de sol negras, se podía ver la línea de una cicatriz que iba de la mejilla a su boca, destacando sobre la piel más bien oscura del hombre. Con movimientos automáticos, más de un robot que de una persona, abrió la puerta trasera, ofreciendo su mano grande y curtida a la pequeña ocupante.

Una manita cubierta por unos finos guantes de encaje nacarado, aceptó la ayuda, bajando con gracia y elegancia del coche a pesar de no tener más de 11 años. Todos los muggles la miraban con atención, pues destacaba como un punto de luz en medio de la sombría y oscura ciudad. Su belleza arrebatadora, junto con su mirada felina y el aire inocente que la rodeaba, la hacía parecer casi irreal, etérea. Gran parte de su belleza se la debía a su sangre veela, herencia materna, además que el que no fuera inglesa le daba un mayor atractivo. Su piel parecía suave como la seda y delicada como el terciopelo, de un color melocotón muy suave y pálido, sin ningún tipo de imperfección. Su rostro era angelical, con rasgos cincelados con suavidad y feminidad, de pómulos altos y suaves, barbilla fina, nariz recta y delicada, cejas finas de un rubio oscuro levemente arqueadas y frente alta, coronado con unos grandes y almendrados ojos de un azul grisáceo metalizado, como si fuera mercurio líquido; cubiertos por millones de largas pestañas y unos labios carnosos de un rosa nacarado. Su pelo caía a ambos lados de su cara con la raya en el centro perfectamente trazada, largo y liso hasta casi la cintura, rubio oscuro.

Era alta para su edad y su cuerpo tenía una apariencia frágil y delicada, de hombros suaves, cuello de cisne, pechos pequeños poco notables, cintura estrechísima, caderas finas y piernas largas y torneadas. Iba cubierta con un vestido de encaje coral, de gasa, que caía hasta un palmo por encima de las rodillas, con escote redondo, tirantes gruesos y ajustado a la cintura. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por una fina chaqueta gris perla con incrustaciones de pequeños cristales en los hombros y de botones dorados, a juego con un bonito gorro de lana gris y unos zapatos Oxford.

Se quedó de pie en la acera, dejando que la brisa balanceara suavemente sus cabellos y diera un tono rosado a sus mejillas, mientras el chófer sacaba del coche un enorme baúl marrón, con una placa dorada que rezaba "B.P" y una jaula dorada con una hermosa lechuza blanca de alas moteadas en negro y enormes ojos ambarinos que lo miraban todo curiosos.

La acompañó al interior de la estación, colocando sus cosas encima de un carrito.

¿Necesita algo más, Señorita?- preguntó respetuosamente el hombre, con una voz ronca u dura.

Ella como respuesta movió la cabeza negativamente y se giró, colocando sus manos en el mango y tirando del carrito hasta quedar quieta delante de una pared, justo entre los Andenes 9 y 10. Miró por última vez el billete dorado que llevaba entre las manos, guardándolo en la chaqueta, y con un poco de impulso salió disparada hacia la pared.

"PUM"

Un gran golpe resonó en la estación, pero los muggles parecían indiferentes a todo lo que pasaba, incluso a que hubiera dos niños tirados en el suelo.

¡Abraxas Malfoy!- gritó una chica que debía tener la misma edad que la primera, corriendo con otro carrito hacia ellos. Era hermosísima como un ángel, de apariencia sumamente frágil, como si pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Era bajita pero esbelta y delgada. Su piel era muy pálida y parecía tan suave como el terciopelo. Sus rasgos eran aristocráticos, como de una princesa de cuento, con los pómulos altos y muy suaves, nariz recta levemente respingona, barbilla suave e infantil, ojos grandes y almendrados de color dorado con la raya del iris muy gruesa y negra y rodeados de cientos de largas pestañas negras, cejas delgadas y doradas, labios finos de color durazno, y unas graciosas pecas cubriendo sus mejillas rosadas y la nariz. Su pelo era de un rubio dorado, con mechones platinados intercalados, y caía ondulado sobre los hombros, un poco despeinado por la carrera, con un flequillo recto sobre su frente. Su cuerpo era menudo, con pechos casi inexistentes, cintura de avispa, caderas pequeñas y largas piernas esbeltas. Su vestido era de color tabaco, con un marrón apagado, con cuello de barco y manga corta, ajustado a la cintura con un fino cinturón dorado, cayendo un palmo por encima de las rodillas. A juego llevaba unas manoletinas marrones.- ¿Qué te ha estado repitiendo mamá tantas veces? Antes de cruzar tienes que mirar.- regañó al niño suavemente.

Abraxas Malfoy era idéntico a su hermana, a excepción de los ojos que eran de un azul verdoso con pequeñas motitas perla, de su pelo que aunque también llevaba flequillo lo tenía ladeado y era más corto, las pecas que él no tenía y que era más alto y robusto, con porte elegante. Vestía unos jeans con el bajo vuelto azules, una camiseta gris, una sudadera a rayas blancas y negras de cremallera y capucha y unas Converse negras nuevas.

Lo siento muchísimo- dijo la rubia más pequeña mientras le ofrecía su mano a la que estaba en el suelo- mi hermano es un idiota- siguió en tono confidente, como si su hermano no pudiera escuchar todo lo que decía.- Soy Evangeline Anne Malfoy y ese es mi hermano gemelo Abraxas. ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó con voz cantarina.

Blake Diane Prince- habló por primera vez. Su voz era cálida y fría a la vez, como si no supiera muy bien lo que quería expresar con ella. Era dulce y pausada.

No es por interrumpir hermanita, pero si no cruzamos ya, perderemos el tren.

Los tres niños, esta vez sí de uno en uno, pasaron al otro lado de la pared, apareciendo en el famoso Andén 9 y ¾. Se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, silbando para meter prisa a los alumnos despistados que no habían entrado todavía. Justo en ese momento, apareció un rótulo en el que se leía "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11h". Subieron rápidamente, teniendo que pedir ayuda a un par de padres para meter dentro los baúles.

¿Vienes con nosotros a encontrar algún compartimento libre?- preguntó Evangeline, ofreciéndole su mano.

Claro- contestó Blake con una enorme sonrisa. Pronto esta desapareció de su cara al ver que sólo les quedaba por mirar un compartimento del último vagón y hasta entonces no habían visto ninguno vacío. Al abrirlo, tan solo encontraron a un chico de su edad leyendo un enorme libro. Tanto Blake como Evangeline se sonrojaron al verle. Era dolorosamente bello. Aunque estaba sentado, se notaba que era alto y aunque no era tan robusto como Abraxas, tampoco se quedaba muy atrás. Su tez era muy pálida, tanto como la de los gemelos. Sus facciones parecían esculpidas por ángeles, con rasgos aristocráticos y a pesar de su corta edad muy varoniles, con los pómulos altos, la mandíbula todavía un poco redondeada por la edad, nariz recta cubierta por pequeñas pecas, grandes ojos almendrados de color negro, brillantes cuando se volvió a mirarlos con curiosidad, pero oscuros y atragantes como los de una serpiente, y cubiertos por cientos de magníficas pestañas negras. Sus cejas eran finas y negras a pesar de que casi no se veían por el flequillo que caía sobre su frente con gracia, completamente liso y negro como el carbón, y llevaba el pelo corto. Sus labios atraían como un imán, de un rojo pálido, carnosos. Pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue el aro de plata que llevaba en el lóbulo. Ninguna de las dos había visto nunca a un chico llevando algo así.

Sus ropas, al contrario que las de los otros tres parecían gastadas, pero las había elegido tan bien que eso se podía pasar por alto. Llevaba unos pitillos negros algo desgastados, unas converse negras usadas y un jersey en tono crema. Los miró fijamente a los tres, como si estuviera analizándoles, deteniéndose sobre todo en Blake con curiosidad.

Podemos… ¿sentarnos?- preguntó Blake, pues la siempre habladora Evangeline parecía haberse cohibido ante la presencia del chico.

Haced lo que queráis.- se miraron entre sí ante su respuesta. Su voz era preciosa, sensual, y arrastraba a querer estar cientos de horas escuchándole. Al final subieron sus cosas a la parte de arriba y después se sentaron, quedando Abraxas al lado del chico, y Evangeline y Blake enfrente.

Soy Abraxas Wolfram Malfoy- dijo tendiéndole la mano. El desconocido le miró la mano, sin saber muy bien que pretendía hacer o si tendría algún truco para reírse de él. No era tan tonto como para no notar que había una diferencia de clases considerable.- Estréchala, hombre. Sólo me estoy presentando. No te voy a gastar una broma si es lo que esperas.- siguió aún con la mano tendida. El chico se sonrojó levemente, desviando la cabeza para que nadie más en ese compartimento lo notara y después de meditarlo durante otro minuto más, estrechó la mano del joven Malfoy.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.- dijo al fin estrechando su mano.

¿Riddle? No me suena. ¿No serás un sangre sucia no?- preguntó Abraxas entrecerrando los ojos.

¡Abraxas no seas desconsiderado!- le reprochó su hermano. Tom parecía perdido por la pregunta de Abraxas.

No.- dijo y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

Menos mal- contestó el otro de nuevo en tono jovial.- Esta es mi hermana Evangeline y ella es Blake.

El viaje iba pasando rápidamente entre charlas y risas, y consiguieron que el tan cerrado en sí mismo de Tom Riddle participara con ellos. A las 3 horas, los hermanos salieron del compartimento para ver a unos amigos suyos, dejando a Tom y Blake solos.

Blake se colocó a su lado y tomó su mano.

¿No sabes lo que significa sangre sucia verdad?- preguntó comprensiva. Tom solo se dedicó a mirarla intensamente a los ojos. Ella, para su sorpresa, no bajó en ningún momento la vista.- Te lo explicaré. Verás, hay cuatro clases de magos: por una parte están los Sangre Limpia, que son magos descendientes de una larga cadena de magos, sin que sus líneas familiares se hayan visto ensuciadas por muggles, aunque eso es mentira porque lo que hacen es esconderlos o tacharlos de sus árboles familiares. Además en su mayoría están relacionadas entre sí. Por otra parte están los Sangre Mestiza, que son magos que no nacieron de muggles, pero que tienen ancestros muggles, es decir, tienen familiares magos pero su ascendencia no es totalmente pura. También se consideran como **Sangre mestiza** los productos de uniones entre magos humanos y seres inteligentes o criaturas mágicas. Después tenemos a los Sangre Sucia que son magos que nacen de ambos padres muggles pero ellos no lo son. Estos magos son considerados como inferiores debido a su ascendencia. Generalmente, el término sangre sucia es considerado como una ofensa. Aunque al parecer es posible que hayan tenido un ancestro mago. Y por último están los Squibs que, a diferencia de los Sangre Sucia, nacen de familia maga pero que no poseen poderes mágicos.

Tom no respondió, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza. Después sacó el libro que había estado leyendo, "Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección" de Quentin Trimble.

Ese es el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de este año ¿verdad? – preguntó Blake sacándolo. - ¿Ya has leído algo? A mí me ha parecido muy interesante lo de los Trolls. Si lees "Hogwarts, una Historia", dice que en las mazmorras del castillo hay Trolls- dijo Blake emocionada.

Tom la escuchaba atento, sin perderse detalle de nada de lo que decía, hasta que oyeron pasos que venían del pasillo.

Por cierto, Tom, ¿tus padres son magos entonces?- Riddle pareció incomodarse por la pregunta.

Mi padre sí- dijo mirando de nuevo a la ventana. –Mi madre no sé. Padre nunca habla de ella.- La palabra padre pareció quedarse atascada en la boca de Tom, como si le costara pronunciarla.

Está bien, haremos una cosa- empezó Blake despacio.- Si alguien te pregunta, tus padres son ambos magos, pero de clase media por lo que tu apellido no es de renombre. Con que digas eso, estarás a salvo de las burlas y te ganarás el aprecio de un mayor número de gente.

Tom no había estado más sorprendido en su vida. Nadie había sido bueno con él nunca, ni mucho menos le había ayudado en algo. Sin embargo esa chica parecía hacerlo y sin que él se lo hubiera pedido.

Unos suaves golpes resonaron en el compartimento, y apenas unos segundos más tarde, una mujer algo regordeta entró, tirando con ella de un carrito lleno de dulces. Era como estar delante de la "Fábrica de Chocolate de Willy Wonka".

Blake vio como los ojos de Tom lo miraban todo como platos.

¿Queréis algo niños?- preguntó amablemente la mujer.

Tom desvió la mirada apenado, mientras a Blake le brillaban los ojos de emoción.

Pónganos todo el carrito- dijo sin dudarlo sacando un pequeño monedero de piel negro. Tom giró la cabeza tan rápido que se hizo daño al oírla. Unos minutos más tarde se quedaron solos, con una montaña de dulces apilada en los asientos.- Coge lo que quieras, no puedo comerme esto yo sola como comprenderás.

Tom se quedó mirando la montaña de dulces embelesado, sin moverse.

¿ Por qué no coges nada? Me vas a hacer sentir gorda. –Tom la miró incrédulo, repasándola de arriba abajo con sus inescrutables ojos negros.

Es que no sé que coger- confesó al final el chico.

Prueba las ranas de chocolate. Está buenísimas.- dijo cogiendo dos ranas de chocolate del montón.- Pero ten cuidado, si no te las comes rápido, saltan.- Tom abrió con curiosidad la cajita dorada, y entre sus dedos cogió la rana, que no paraba de moverse. Tom miró a Blake, inseguro. – Es sólo un hechizo, es puro chocolate, lo juro.

Tom se la comió, y quedó maravillado por el sabor tan dulce y refrescante del chocolate. Iba a tirar la cajita dorada cuando vio algo dentro.

¡Son cromos!- exclamó Tom con sorpresa.- ¡Me ha tocado Albus Dumbledore!- dijo tocándolo maravillado.

Yo lo tengo repetido 5 veces- soltó Blake. Iba a darle un nuevo mordisco a su rana de chocolate, cuando la voz de Tom la sorprendió de nuevo.

¡Ha desaparecido!- dijo mostrándole el hueco donde antes estaba el medio cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore.

Pues claro, ¿qué te esperabas? Seguro que tiene muchas cosas mejores que hacer que estar metido en una cajita.- dijo Blake con una sonrisa.

En eso estaban cuando volvieron los gemelos Malfoy, aunque esta vez traían a dos más con ellos. Eran un chico y una chica.

La chica era hermosísima, con un atractivo inigualable, que Blake sabía que sólo poseían los Black. Los Black eran conocidos por ser los mayores Don Juanes de todos los tiempos. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, tenían detrás a una tropa de chicos y chicas esperado tan solo por un roce o un halago.

Era fría y distante, aunque Blake supuso que lo que pasaba es que era muy tímida, y eso le creaba un aire de superioridad. Era más alta que Evangeline, pero menos que Blake, y su tez era tan pálida como la de los Malfoy's y con la misma apariencia aterciopelada. Su cara era perfecta, ovalada, con las facciones finísimas con los pómulos altos, barbilla suave, mejillas arreboladas que le daban un aire mágico a sus grandes y almendrados ojos tan negros como los de Tom rematados por un sin fin de larguísimas pestañas negras; nariz levemente respingona, unos labios con forma de corazón finos y rojizos y unas cejas finísimas y oscuras levemente arqueadas. Tenía un cuello esbelto que destacaba por los hermosos caireles que caían del recogido que llevaba. Su cabello era de color castaño, y parecía sumamente sedoso. Su cuerpo era muy fino y la elegancia sobresalía de cada uno de sus poros. Todavía no le había empezado a crecer el pecho, pero tenía cintura de avispa y caderas armoniosas a juego con un buen trasero para su edad y unas piernas largas y torneadas. Llevaba una falda a la cintura con estampados de color marrón con doble capa la de debajo de encaje y que llegaba poco menos de un palmo por encima de las rodillas combinada con una camisa vaquera remangada a la altura del codo y unos Oxford del color de la falda.

El chico era todo lo contrario a la chica. Era muy alto y su cuerpo estaba bien formado. Su piel era idéntica a la de la chica, y los rasgos eran muy similares, aunque los suyos eran más duros y muy varoniles. Sus ojos eran grandes y almendrados de un impactante azul cielo con un leve toque grisáceo, enmarcados por unas largas y negras pestañas que ya envidiarían muchas chicas y unas cejas finas y cuidadas; y su cabello era negro con reflejos azules con un corte muy similar al de Tom solo que un poco más largo. Llevaba unos vaqueros bajos con una cazadora militar color verde con muchos bolsillos y capucha y unas Converse grises a cuadros.

Tom, Blake; estos son nuestros mejores amigos, los primos Black. Ella es Afrodite y él Orión.- les presentó Evangeline.

Encantada preciosa- saludó Orión a Blake bajo la atenta mirada de Tom, besando con delicadeza y una lentitud pasmosa el dorso de la mano de la última. Afrodite solo hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

¡Queda menos de una hora para llegar a Hogwarts!- anunció un prefecto recorriendo los pasillos de todo el tren.- Deberíais poneros los uniformes- nos dijo con tono molesto al vernos sin ellos.

Los Black volvieron a su compartimento a cambiarse y los demás se turnaron primero chicos y después chicas. El uniforme de los chicos eran unos pantalones de vestir negros, un cinturón del mismo color de cuero, unos mocasines, una camisa blanca, una corbata del mismo color y una sencilla chaqueta negra. El de las chicas eran unas medias finas negras, unas bailarinas y una falda tableada del mismo color unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, una camisa y una corbata blancas y una chaqueta negra. En menos de media hora estábamos todos cambiados y mirando por la ventana para poder contemplar el castillo. Unos minutos más tarde el tren se detuvo en la estación de un pequeño pueblecito solo mágico: Hogsmade. Era un pueblo muy bonito, cuyas casas parecían sacadas de cuentos de hadas, ya fuera por sus colores, su forma… Bajamos rápidamente mientras nuestro equipaje era recogido por elfos domésticos. Un hombre al que no se le distinguía muy bien la cara por culpa de la falta de luz indicó que le siguieran y así lo hicieron hasta estar ante un lago.

Subíos a los botes de 5 en 5, por favor.- El grupo de 6 se miró, indeciso. Sabían que uno de ellos tendría que ir en un bote con 4 personas desconocidas, pero ante la mirada de Tom, Blake prefirió ser ella.

Tranquilos, yo me buscaré otro bote.- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Se subió en una barca hasta entonces vacía. En seguida otras tres personas, dos chicos y una chica, se subieron. Los dos chicos eran sumamente guapos, tanto que quitaban la respiración. El primero era alto y de aspecto ágil, con los rasgos marcados aunque en su mayoría todavía infantiles, con porte aristocrático: pómulos altos, nariz un poco respingona, ojos grandes y almendrados de color chocolate remarcados por largas pestañas oscuras, cejas oscuras finamente arqueadas y frente amplia cubierta levemente por unos cuantos mechones de cabello castaño claro casi rubio, que llevaba más bien largos y con un toque despeinado pero elegante. Su piel ere melocotón, de tacto suave. El segundo era alto también, más fuerte que el anterior, cosa que dejaba clara el uniforme. Sus rasgos eran marcados y muy varoniles, de aspecto de pertenecer a la nobleza, sumamente atractivos, con pómulos altos, nariz recta, barbilla marcada y elegante, ojos grandes y almendrados de color azabache con una profundidad que quitaba la respiración remarcados por cientos de pestañas, unas cejas negras perfectas y finamente arqueadas y un precioso cabello negro corto con flequillo sobre la frente, que contrastaba con su piel pálida y sedosa.

La chica también era alta y se notaba en sus atractivísimos rasgos que no era inglesa. Su actitud era desenfadada y por la confianza de sus movimientos parecía que también atrevida, lo que le daba mayor belleza. Sus rasgos son los típicos de cualquier modelo californiana. Cara ovalada, frente amplia, pómulos altos y suaves, nariz recta levemente respingona cubierta por pequeñas pecas al igual que sus mejillas, y cejas finas levemente arqueadas. Tiene unos grandes ojos almendrados de color gris azulado metalizado, enmarcados por largas y sedosas pestañas; y unos labios muy bien definidos en un corazón y carnosos. Su piel era de un tono melocotón y suave como la seda. Llevaba el pelo corto, a mitad del cuello, completamente liso de un color rubio rojizo y lo más sorprendente era que llevaba puesta una boina roja. Su cuerpo era fino pero ya se le marcaban los pechos, su cintura era finísima y su cadera armoniosa junto con unas piernas largas y esbeltas. Miraba fijamente sus uñas, pintadas de verde.

Soy Alycia Marie Yaxley y ellos son Evan Sean Rosier- dijo señalando al primero- y Charlus James Potter. Hemos ido los tres juntos en el viaje y te aseguro que te caerán bien.- me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Yo soy B- su presentación se vio interrumpida por un chillido.

¡No puedo subig a un bote!- exclamó una chica, cuyo acento era claramente francés.- ¡Me da miedo el agua!

Estarás bien- masculló el profesor contrariado.- si no ya puedes darte la vuelta y volver por donde has venido.- Al oír esto, la chica se subió, pero en sus hermosos rasgos estaba reflejado el pánico. Tenía algo de herencia veela, siendo su cara como la de una muñeca, ovalada, de pómulos altos y suaves , con una nariz ni grande ni pequeña ligeramente respingona y una boca muy bonita, de labios bien definidos en un corazón, con una ligera elevación de las comisuras superiores. Los ojos grandes y almendrados, eran de color verde claro un poco grisáceo, enmarcados por pestañas espesas muy largas y de apariencia sedosa a conjunto con una finas cejas rubias; y el pelo rubio muy claro recogido en una coleta alta con la raya a un lado y dos mechones a ambos lados de su cara, enmarcándola. Era bastante alta, y en su cuerpo ya se percibían las primeras curvas. En seguida cerró los ojos, empezando a temblar.

¿Eres francesa?- preguntó Blake.

Sí, pego casi no tengo acento. Solo me sale cuando estoy enfadada o tengo pánico, como ahoga.- dijo con una bonita voz un poco insegura.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Gwendoline Elise Delacour. Pero prefiero sinceramente solo Gwen.

Yo soy Blake Diane Prince.- le dijo con una sonrisa y dándose ambas dos besos.

Te conozco. ¡Eres hija de Elladora Prince!

¿En serio?- preguntó Alycia- ¿Eres hija de una de las mayores diseñadoras y modelos del mundo? ¡Soy su fan número uno!- chilló a pleno pulmón.

Chicas mirad- dijeron Evan y Charlus. Situado en la punta de una alta montaña, se abría un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torreones de piedra de un tono marrón muy claro con los tejados en un bonito azul, que en ese momento, en la oscuridad de la noche, parecía negro a excepción de los enormes ventanales, por donde se filtraba la luz del interior.

Atravesaron una cortina de hiedra que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Cruzaron un túnel oscuro que conduce justo por debajo del castillo, hasta llegar a un muelle subterráneo, donde treparon entre las rocas y los guijarros, subiendo por un pasadizo en la roca, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron unos escalones de piedra que daban lugar a unas gigantescas puertas de roble, la entrada al castillo.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia, tal y como prometí lo he subido rápido. Se lo quiero dedicar a:

Gipsy16: muchas gracias por poner mi historia entre tus favoritas y me agrada que te guste como escribo y la idea que he tenido para la historia. Las descripciones ya no van a ser tan largas, era porque al ser el primer capítulo me tocaba describir a los personajes y quería hacerlo detalladamente.

Arkasha99: muchas gracias por ponerla en alertas.

**La Selección**

Las enormes puertas de roble se abrieron, y todos entraron al galope, tratando de ser los primeros en penetrar en el castillo. El vestíbulo de entrada era muy grande. Las frías paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas al estilo de las que había en el banco más importante del mundo de los magos, Gringotts, y el techo era tan alto que no se veía. Frente a los niños, una escalera de mármol blanco conducía al piso superior.

Con sorpresa, vieron como las escaleras de los pisos superiores empezaban a moverse, cambiando de sitio.

Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo una mujer que no debía tener más allá de veintipocos años. Era hermosa, con sus rasgos algo angulosos perfectamente equilibrados, los pómulos altos, la nariz recta y unos enormes ojos marrones amielados algo rasgados, como los de los felinos, con largas pestañas negras. Sin embargo, con los finos labios fruncidos en una línea recta, la seriedad de su mirada, los cabellos de un castaño rojizo perfectamente recogidos en un moño alto y apretado y la postura regia, firme y algo amenazante le ponían años y le restaban belleza. Llevaba una túnica verde oscuro de terciopelo unida con un broche dorado en forma de hoja sobre un vestido negro de cuello de tortuga, mangas estrechas, ajustado a la cintura y con caída hasta los pies, donde dejaba vislumbrar unas botas de tacón bajo del mismo color.- Soy Minerva Mcgonagall, la ayudante del profesor Dumbledore y secretaria del castillo. Dentro está prácticamente todo listo, pero antes de entrar debo comunicarles su llegada al Director Armando Dippet, así que háganme el favor de esperar mi vuelta en esa salita.- dijo señalando una puerta al fondo del vestíbulo.

No queriendo contrarias a una profesora, todos se movieron como autómatas a la sala, que era una pequeña estancia iluminada por antorchas como el resto del castillo.

Todos hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes gracias a Blake, a quien le habían caído muy bien todos.

¿Soy la única a la que la Profesora Mcgonagall le ha dado miedo?- preguntó Alycia, con un destello juguetón en la mirada.

Lo tendré en cuenta, Señorita Yaxley.- Alycia enrojeció al notar a la profesora detrás de ella. Pero no fue por eso por lo que todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Su cabello, antes de un rubio rojizo, ahora era de un rojo fuego. Alycia, notando las miradas de todos sobre ella, cogió una punta de su cabello entre los dedos.

Oh, no. Ya estamos otra vez.- Concentrándose, su cabello volvió a quedar tal y como era antes.- Lo siento. Soy semi-metamorfomaga.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Riddle, serio y claramente interesado.

Pues que puedo cambiar el color de mi pelo y el corte, además de mis ojos. Pero todavía no puedo controlarlo a voluntad.- dijo con pesar.

Chicos, salgan al vestíbulo y esperen frente a las puertas del centro. Son las que dan al Gran Comedor. A mi señal, entraréis y os colocaremos por orden de lista para seleccionaros a una de las 4 casas, que como todos sabéis son: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Una vez hecha la selección, se grabará en la camisa el escudo de la casa, al igual que los rebordes de la chaqueta y la corbata que se colorearán según los colores.- Dicho esto, Minerva salió seguida por todos los chicos.

¿A qué casa queréis ir?- preguntó Blake.

A Slytherin- dijeron los Black y los Malfoy instantáneamente.

Yo tenía pensado ir a Gryffindor, pero tal vez cambie de opinión y me atraigan más las serpientes.- dijo Charlus desviando tan solo un segundo la mirada hacia Afrodite, quien estaba hablando con su primo.

Yo también quiero ir a Slytherin. Mis primos son Gryffindor y no soportaría estar en la misma casa que ellos, me harían la vida imposible.- dijo Evan con pesar.

Los demás no pudieron responder puesto que las enormes puertas se abrieron, y todos entraron, colocándose en orden alfabético.

El Gran Comedor era un gran salón, cuyo techo estaba encantado para reflejar el cielo del exterior. Cuatro mesas largas lo recorren de punta a punta, una por cada casa, y una mesa perpendicular a éstas, para los profesores, elevada en una plataforma de mármol. La mesa más cercana a la puerta era la de Slytherin, luego la de Ravenclaw, después la mesa de Hufflepuff, y por último, en la pared del fondo, se hallaba Gryffindor. Todo el comedor estaba lleno de grandes ventanales lo que le da una apariencia similar a la de una catedral.

Los alumnos sentados a las mesas miraban con expectación los que serían los nuevos alumnos de cada casa; pero estos solo eran capaces de mirar un pequeño taburete donde reposaba un viejo sombrero, bastante ajado y con una cinta sobre la que se sostenía una pluma.

De pronto, una especie de boca con forma de lágrima apareció en el sombrero, y una potente voz, sumamente hermosa, resonó en toda la estancia.

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
>Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.<br>Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
>Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.<br>Puedes tener bombines negros,  
>Sombreros altos y elegantes.<br>Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
>Y puedo superar a todos.<br>No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
>Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.<br>Así que pruébame y te diré  
>Dónde debes estar.<br>Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
>Donde habitan los valientes.<br>Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
>Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.<br>Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
>Donde son justos y leales.<br>Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
>De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.<br>O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
>Si tienes una mente dispuesta,<br>Porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
>Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.<br>O tal vez en Slytherin  
>Harás tus verdaderos amigos.<br>Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
>Para lograr sus fines.<br>¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
>¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!<br>Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
>Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.<em>

Todo el Comedor estalló en aplausos, incluidos los de los pequeños que esperaban su selección.

Un par de minutos después, el Gran Comedor volvió a silenciarse, y la Profesora Mcgonagall con un pergamino en su mano, empezó a llamar a los alumnos.

Aubrey, Bertram.- el chico se desplazó hasta allí y le fue colocado el sombrero.

**¡Gryffindor!**

Belby, Damocles.

**¡Hufflepuff!**

Black, Afrodite.- Con suavidad y elegancia, Afrodite se sentó en el taburete.

"Ummm… veo que quieres firmemente ir a Slytherin, y la decisión sería correcta, porque así podrías superarte a ti misma. Tienes la ambición de los Black en la sangre, chiquilla. Sin embargo… tal vez Gryffindor no sería una mala elección para ti. Allí podrías hacer verdaderos amigos, son todos justos y valientes, y en Slytherin te la jugarías a la traición, porque allí no siempre la gente es tan sincera.

Malas hierbas tienes en todos sitios.- repuso Afrodite. -¿Qué pasaría si ahora usted me manda a Gryffindor y mi futuro novio de esa casa me pone los cuernos, por ejemplo? Eso ya sería una traición.

Muy bien. Tienes razón y te veo decidida. Tu casa sin duda es… **¡Slytherin!**- Afrodite fue a sentarse a la mesa de las serpientes, donde en seguida un grupo de chicos de segundo y tercero empezó a avasallarla, para furia de dos personas de la fila.

Black, Orión- con una sonrisa coqueta dirigida a todas las chicas en general y con su mejor sonrisa Black, Orión se sentó, esperando el fuerte grito del sombrero que no dudó ni un instante en qué casa debería ponerle.

**¡Slytherin!**

Bundy, Konnor.

**¡Gryffindor!**

Capper, Sebastian.

**¡Ravenclaw!**

Cuffe, Barnabas.

**¡Hufflepuff!**

Delacour, Gwendoline.- Gwendoline fue moviéndose grácilmente hasta el asiento, como solo alguien con sangre de veela podría hacerlo.

Ummm… veo que no te gusta demasiado estudiar, pero que siempre te esfuerzas al máximo en todo lo que haces. Valoras mucho a tus amigos y darías la vida por ellos si hiciera falta. Sin embargo veo que eres sumamente orgullosa y ambiciosa y ambos sabemos que eso donde mejor encaja es en **¡Slytherin!**- Gwen fue a unirse a Afrodite, quién se hallaba sumamente incómoda tan rodeada de chicos y de atenciones, mientras su primo intentaba librarla de las manos de los chicos serpiente.

Dingle, Harold.

**¡Hufflepuff!**

Dobbs, Emma.

**¡Gryffindor!**

Dorny, Jacob.

**¡Ravenclaw!**

Dunstan, Bastian.

**¡Slytherin!**

Flume, Ambrosius.

**¡Ravenclaw!**

Harkiss, Cicerón.

**¡Gryffindor!**

Hornby, Olive.

**¡Slytherin!**

Jones, Gwenog.

**¡Hufflepuff!**

Malfoy, Abraxas.- elegantemente, Abraxas se desplazó hasta el taburete, y con sólo rozar su cabellera rubia, el sombrero ya sabía cuál era su lugar.

**¡Slytherin!**

Malfoy, Evangeline!- al igual que con su hermano Abraxas, el sombrero no tuvo ni que adentrarse en sus pensamientos más oscuros.

**¡Slytherin!**

Mulciber, Gregory.

**¡Slytherin!**

Morseferth, Myrtle.

**¡Ravenclaw!**

Potter, Charlus.- Charlus se desplazó entre suspiros femeninos excesivamente notorios y se sentó, dispuesto a enfrentarse al sombrero si hacía falta.

Ummm… un Potter… ya sé dónde ponerte. Pero… qué veo, ¿no deseas ir a Gryffindor chico? Sería el mejor lugar para ti. Es verdad que eres más ambicioso que tus congéneres y que adoras ser un Potter con todos los lujos que eso conlleva, pero no sé si es suficiente para ponerte en Slytherin, en Gryffindor te sentirías como si estuvieras en una gran familia. Ah, ya veo. El amor… no sé por qué, pero los Potter siempre me hacéis lo mimo. Solo os hechiza una sola mujer en toda vuestra vida, y si no la conseguís… está bien. **¡Slytherin!**- Todo el Comedor se quedó callado por la decisión del sombrero. Nunca antes un Potter había estado en Slytherin.

Prince, Blake.- numerosos cuchicheos resonaron por el Gran Comedor, sobre todo de la sección femenina. "Será una idiota" "se dedicará exclusivamente a sí misma" "seguro que es más tonta que un troll". A pesar de ello, avanzó con la cabeza bien alta, demostrando que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios hirientes, bajo la atenta mirada de Riddle; y llamando poderosamente la atención sobre el sector masculino por su herencia de veela como si de un trozo de carne se tratara.

Ya veo… una Prince. Veo que tu decisión es ir a Slytherin sin lugar a dudas. Deseas que se te conozca por quién eres, no por el triunfo de tu madre, y deseas hacerte un lugar en el mundo y superarla porque sino no te sentirás llena. Tu casa es… **¡Slytherin!**- Todo el Comedor enmudeció, pues estaban seguros de que quedaría en Gryffindor como en su día lo hizo su progenitora. Los chicos Slytherin en seguida empezaron a alabarla, como si de un trofeo se tratara. Riddle no supo por qué, pero en ese momento se sintió furioso por cómo la trataban. Durante el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerla, se había dado cuenta de que no sólo era increíblemente hermosa por fuera sino que era una mente brillante por dentro.

Riddle, Tom- caminó hasta el sombrero, y por cada paso que daba, surgía un suspiro femenino.

Umm… veo que eres el digno descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Obviamente tu casa no puede ser otra que **¡Slytherin!**- gritó el sombrero casi antes de haber tocado tan siquiera uno de sus cabellos.- se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes, entre Charlus y Blake, mientras un enorme grupo de chicos y chicas rodeaban ese trozo de la mesa, apretujándose como si no quedara más espacio.

Rosier, Evan.- avanzó con seguridad, teniendo muy claro lo que quería.

Sin duda tus ganas de adquirir poder y de hacerte valer para demostrarles a los demás que siendo el tercer hijo de una familia noble también se puede adquirir fama son dignas de cualquier **¡Slytherin!**

Patricia Stimpson.

**¡Ravenclaw!**

Su, Li.

**¡Ravenclaw!**

Spinks, Jefferson.

**¡Hufflepuff!**

Alycia Yaxley- Alycia avanzó como toda una modelo, llamando la atención del sector masculino como si se tratara de un poderoso imán.

Ummm… te cuesta destacar y tener amigos, y veo que no quieres separarte de ellos… **¡Slytherin!**- Alycia se sentó junto a Orión, dando por finalizada la selección.

El Director Dippet se levantó de su asiento, justo en el centro de la mesa para dirigirse hacia un enorme atril de mármol. El hombre debía rondar los 90 años, como bien decía su cabello corto de color blanco y sus inteligentes ojos negros, que a pesar de su intensidad revelaban una dura vida y varias desgracias. No era muy alto, pero aún así, se imponía con su noble presencia como si midiera 10 cm más. Llevaba una larga túnica de color dorado de terciopelo, encima de otra azul oscuro ajustada a la cintura con un fino trenzado dorado, revelando unas sandalias marrones.

Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. Para algunos, este año significará el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida; para otros, es el cierre de la misma. Para todos aquellos que acabéis de llegar al castillo, sabed que este será vuestro hogar durante los próximos 7 años. En sus muros quedarán grabadas vuestras lágrimas de alegría y de tristeza, vuestras risas y murmullos, los restos de vuestro primer amor y la llama del segundo. Hogwarts os enseñará a ser personas, os preparará para que podáis enfrentaros sin peligro a la vida que hay detrás de este castillo. Para los que termináis este año, sabed que Hogwarts siempre os recordará, y cuando necesitéis ayuda, no dudará ni un instante en brindárosla. Hogwarts es una gran familia que siempre permaneció, permanece y permanecerá unida.- Un gran coro de aplausos resonó tras las palabras de Dippet.- Ah, y quería dar una advertencia de parte de nuestro nuevo conserje, el Señor Argus Filch- dijo señalando a un joven enjuto, de pequeños saltones ojos azules escondidos tras unas pobladas cejas marrones. Su cabello era corto y castaño y sus rasgos hoscos y rudos y eso que no debía pasar de los 19 años.- él, junto con su gata la Señora Norris, patrullarán los pasillos de este colegio en función de celadores, para asegurarse de que se cumplan todas y cada una de las normas de Hogwarts. Debo avisar que no debéis acercaros al Bosque Prohibido, no por riesgo de castigo, si no de la propia muerte. Y ahora, sin más dilación, ¡que comience el banquete!- dicho esto chasqueó los dedos y cientos de platos cubrieron cada mesa de la Sala.

Tom estaba extasiado. Nunca en su vida había visto tanta comida junta, y mucho menos así de buena. Sin poder evitarlo y dejando su fachada de piedra durante un instante, se dedicó a disfrutar de una comida por primera vez en su vida.

Entre risas, la comida acabó, y llegó el turno de los Prefectos de llevar a los alumnos de primero a su Sala Común. El prefecto de Slytherin se llamaba Augustus Dolohov, y era muy alto, de cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, pero con una cara de rasgos duros y una mirada de asco permanente cincelada en sus rasgos. Lo único que destacaba en él eran sus hermosos ojos verde oscuro que hacían un fuerte contraste con su piel pálida y su cabello negro.

Los de primero, seguidme- gritó aburrido. Con paso lento atravesaron una puerta al fondo del vestíbulo, haciéndole cosquillas en la cerradura. Poco a poco fueron bajando escaleras, y el Prefecto les avisó que tuvieran cuidado porque había algunos escalones que desaparecían y había que recordar cuáles eran para saltarlos. Su aviso llegó demasiado tarde y si no llega a ser por Charlus, Afrodite probablemente se hubiera torcido un tobillo. Potter la sujetó por la cintura y sus miradas se cruzaron intensamente durante un instante, antes de que Afrodite girara la cara y se separara bruscamente de él, dándole la espalda al instante. Nadie se fijó en el ligero rubor rosado que cubrió las mejillas de Afrodite ni en la mirada de pesar de Charlus ante el desprecio de la chica Black.

Después de recorrer pasillos laberínticos y de que la temperatura hubiera bajado varios grados, se encontraron frente a una pared de mármol blanco.

Caput Draconis- dijo el prefecto con voz alta y clara. El mármol se abrió como si fuera una puerta con bisagras, dando paso a los alumnos al interior de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Entrar en la Sala, era como trasladarse a otro tiempo y todo allí era verde y plata. La sala estaba dividida en tres espacios separados por dos largas hileras de columnas bellamente talladas y arcos de herradura, y un arco del mismo tipo sostenido sobre dos enormes pilares, daba entrada, hecho todo de la más fina malaquita pulida. Todo el techo estaba formadazo por un conjunto de bóvedas de cristal mágico, desde el que podías ver el Lago Negro y todo lo que en él sucedía, al igual que por los grades ventanales repartidos por toda el Salón, pero lo que iluminaba verdaderamente la Sala eran las lámparas verdes que colgaban del techo, hermosamente labradas.

El mobiliario era lujoso, pero con la elegancia que caracterizaba a los miembros de la casa. Tres enormes sofás de cuero de un verde tan oscuro que se confundían con el negro, bordean una chimenea cálida, sobre la que se alza un enorme tapiz con el escudo de Slytherin, una enorme serpiente enroscada en sí misma; y debajo de él, el lema de la casa "Toujours Pour". Siempre que el invierno aprieta, el cálido hogar de ella es lo que les atrae a querer calentar sus cuerpos y corazones. Delante de la chimenea, el suelo está cubierto por una suave alfombra de piel color perla, en la que también está grabado el escudo.

Al fondo se hallaban dos escaleras de piedra bellamente talladas, pero antes de llegar a ellas, hay unas mesas de trabajo negras con lámparas verdes y una pequeña biblioteca con los tomos básicos para cada curso. Además, varios sillones están repartidos cerca de los ventanales.

Los chicos y chicas se despidieron, y cada grupo tomó el camino a sus habitaciones. Los dormitorios seguían el trazado de la Sala Común, de columnas y paredes de malaquita que le daba ese color verde tan Slytherin, 5 camas de madera oscura con las colchas de terciopelo verde, vidrieras en los tonos de la casa y un baño perfectamente acondicionado.

¡Dios mío, es cómo estar en una especie de palacio!- soltó Gwen, tirándose sobre la que sería su cama. Mientras, Blake entró al baño, en el que habían decidido poner turnos y horarios y Alycia y Evangeline se pusieron a deshacer los baúles, colocando sus cosas en unos armarios de la misma madera que la cama y en las grandes mesillas. Afrodite simplemente se dirigió a su cama, que daba justo a una de las vidrieras y contempló el lago negro, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos el cristal como si creyera tocar el agua.

Una hora más tarde, todos caían en brazos de Morfeo.

Tom Riddle se arrebujó con la sábana, no queriendo levantarse de esa magnífica cama. Nunca pensó que se pudiera dormir tan bien, aunque era normal teniendo en cuenta que en el orfanato muggle lo hacía sobre un catre duro que crujía con cada movimiento debido a que las carcomas ya habían hecho de las suyas; y a las sábanas roídas y viejas que apenas protegían del frío en las noches de invierno.

Con pereza, se levantó del mullido colchón y, observando a su alrededor, se fijó en que Charlus parecía estar despertando, Evan seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta con la suave colcha hecha un rebullo en sus pies, Orión parecía estar soñando con alguna chica ya que sin saberlo estaba besando y abrazando a la almohada y de Abraxas no había señales. Aunque la cama todavía deshecha y el ligero correr del agua del lavabo le dieron una pista de su posición. Con algo de asco, se quitó el viejo pijama muggle, que a pesar de los años le iba gigante y cuyo color verde estaba tan desvaído que parecía más bien un gris sucio.

Abraxas salió del baño, entonando una cancioncilla, con su pelo aún húmedo pegado a su frente y con solo una toalla verde en la cadera. Miró a Tom, quién contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo.

No te preocupes Riddle, un cuerpo como el mío se gana fácilmente- le dijo a modo de broma. Solo es comer bien y hacer algo de deporte. ¿Has jugado alguna vez al Quidditch? Yo el año que viene pienso presentarme a las pruebas para entrar en el equipo, por eso cuido tanto mi cuerpo- dijo señalando su figura en el reflejo del espejo. A pesar de su corta edad, sus músculos estaban perfectamente definidos y su abdomen bastante marcado. Por toda respuesta, Tom bufó y se dio la vuelta, metiéndose con un fuerte portazo en el baño.

¿Y a este que le pasa?- preguntó Charlus, completamente despierto después del portazo de Riddle. Abraxas simplemente se encogió de hombros y pasó a cambiarse rápidamente.

Charlus se levantó e hizo la cama, riéndose al ver a Orión abrazando a su almohada. Un brillo travieso tan famoso en los Potter apareció en su mirada oscura y acercándose con cuidado a la cama del joven Black, dio un tiró tan fuerte a la almohada que esta cayó al suelo seguida de su dueño.

¿Qué demonios…?- empezó Orión, aún aturdido apartándose el flequillo de la frente.- Potter…- rugió al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado al ver a Charlus sujetándose el estómago de la risa- ¡Te voy a matar!- gritó saltando a por él con tan mala fortuna que tropezó con la colcha enredada en sus pies, cayendo de nuevo al suelo. En ese instante Tom salía del baño y Potter aprovechó para colarse dentro y ponerse a salvo del joven Black. - ¡Espera a que te pille Potter! ¡Vas a desear no haber venido a Slytherin!- Rugió Orión aporreando con los puños la puerta del baño.

Cinco minutos después Abraxas y Tom bajaban la escalera de caracol, ambos tan perfectos como siempre. Tom estaba orgulloso de cómo le sentaba el uniforme, pues por una vez en su vida, llevaba algo que era nuevo y que le sentaba como un guante. La tela cálida rozaba contra su piel en vez de raspar y sus zapatos eran cómodos y no le apretaban.

El escudo de Slytherin estaba grabado en su camisa, en la chaqueta y en la capa negra de ribetes verdes y broche plateado que llevaban ambos, y su corbata ahora exhibía con orgullo los dos colores de su casa.

Sentadas en el sofá estaban las chicas, esperándoles para bajar a desayunar todos juntos. Ambos reconocieron que los tonos fríos de Slytherin, les sentaban muy bien.

Al fin bajáis- exclamó Evangeline, con una mano en la cadera mientras la otra les señalaba reprobadoramente. Todos sabían que a los Malfoy les encantaba mandar, y en Evangeline quedaba más que claro el motivo por el que estaba en Slytherin. Nunca habría podido convivir con los Gryffindor, quienes la hubieran puesto al mismo nivel que cualquier Sangre Sucia o algún pobretón como en el caso de los Weasley.- Llevamos esperándoos un cuarto de hora, y encima sólo bajáis vosotros dos. ¡Es una vergüenza!- estalló, toda sonrojada por el enfado. Por los movimientos tan bruscos, su moño antes perfectamente elaborado, se había deshecho un poco, dejando que algunos mechones rubios escaparan de él.

Malfoy, deja de sulfurarte tanto, que a este paso antes de haber salido de la Sala Común tendrás tu precioso pelo rubio como un nido de pájaros- soltó Evan con total naturalidad, acercándose al grupo.- Evageline se sonrojó furiosamente por sus palabras, llevando las manos a su cabello para verificar lo que estaba diciendo.

¡No me hubiera puesto tan furiosa si los holgazanes como tú os dignárais a bajar a desayunar a la hora!- le chilló esta.

¿Y a ti que más te da? Si tanto te disgustaba no tenías por qué esperar, podrías haber bajado tú sola. A mí me gusta dormir y más si quiero estar así de guapo cada mañana- soltó Evan con una sexy sonrisa ladeada. Al ver que la chica Malfoy iba a volver a hablar, le puso un dedo en los labios.- Calla y déjame que te vuelva a hacer el moño tan elegante que llevabas. Indirectamente ha sido mi culpa el que esté así.- dijo colocándose detrás suyo y quitando una por una todas las horquillas que sujetaban el cabello de Evangeline, dejando que cayera algo ondulado por encima de los hombros. Con delicadeza y una gran habilidad, rehizo el peinado, haciendo temblar a la chica Malfoy cada vez que las yemas de sus dedos rozaban su cuello. Una vez terminado, esta se giró rápidamente, quedando de espaldas a todos para que nadie pudiera ver lo sumamente sonrojada que estaba, y salió por la puerta lo más dignamente que pudo.

¿Sabes? Creo que eres la primera persona que hace callar a mi hermana- dijo Abraxas, dándole una palmadita seguida de una gran sonrisa.

¿Dónde está mi primo?- interrumpió la dulce y elegante voz de Afrodite, rompiendo el silencio formado tras la salida de Evangeline.

Esta arriba esperando a que Potter salga del baño para matarle. Parece un perro vigilando la casa de su amo- contestó Evan con su arrolladora sinceridad. – A este paso, no llegarán a desayunar.

Id yendo, enseguida los llevo al Gran Comedor aunque sea cogidos de las orejas- dijo la Black con su mirada fría, aunque no pasó desapercibido lo mucho que le había costado bromear un poco. Se notaba a leguas que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Mientras los demás bajaban, ella tiró escaleras para arriba, entrando en la habitación de los chicos de primero. Su primo estaba todavía envuelto en un elegante pijama azul oscuro, sentado con la varita en ristre delante de la puerta del que supuso que era el baño.- ¡Orión!- soltó indignada- ¡Este comportamiento no es digno de un Black! Levántate ahora mismo.- ordenó con una mirada tan fría y seria que produjo escalofríos al pobre Black.- Y tú Potter haz el favor de abrir la puerta para que mi primo pueda adecentarse tranquilamente.

Charlus salió del baño en el mismo instante en que ella se dirigió a él, encantado de oír su voz hablándole a su persona. De su pelo húmedo caían pequeñas gotitas, que traviesas recorrían su bien formado torso, haciendo que Afrodite se sonrojara fuertemente y soltara un quejido, girándose al instante y tapándose los ojos con las manos. Orión aprovechó para meterse en el baño y Charlus, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, se vistió rápidamente, un poco ruborizado al pensar que justamente ella lo había visto así.

Puedes girarte ya si quieres. Estoy completamente presentable e irremediablemente atractivo- Soltó bromeando y con una sonrisilla bailando en sus labios. Afrodite se volvió todavía temerosa de que el joven Potter estuviera mintiéndola, soltando un enorme suspiro al verlo vestido. – Déjame decirte que hoy estás radiantemente hermosa.- dijo mirándola. Su pelo estaba recogido en un elegante moño trenzado, dejando escapar los mechones más cortos de forma que enmarcaran su cara. Ella lo miró fija e intensamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar cualquier signo de burla en su mirada, y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo.- ¿De verdad… lo crees?- musitó llevándose una mano a uno de los mechones castaños que caían sobre su rostro. Justo cuando Charlus iba a contestar, salió Orión ya completamente arreglado, fulminando con la mirada al travieso Potter.

Debemos darnos prisa, los demás nos están esperando en el Comedor- dijo Afrodite, prácticamente huyendo de la habitación como si la hubieran pillado en falta.

Te mataré si alguna vez te acercas a ella, Potter- le amenazó Orión antes de salir por la puerta.

Entonces deberías haberme matado ya- susurró Charlus para sí mismo.- Porque no pienso renunciar a ella.

Llegaron al salón cuando apenas faltaba media hora para el comienzo de la primera clase.

- Al fin- soltó Blake, dándole un mordisco a su tostada de pan con miel.- Aquí tenéis vuestros horarios. Acaban de pasar los prefectos repartiéndolos. Cada uno cogió su horario, mirando las clases que les tocarían ese día.

Horarios de Hogwarts en el primer año de mi historia.

Hora

Lunes

Martes

Miércoles

Jueves

Viernes

9:00-10:25

Herbologia

encantamientos

historia

Transformaciones

Pociones

10:30-12:00

Encantamientos

vuelo

dcao

herbologia

Pociones

12:00-13:00

COMIDA

13:00-14:25

historia

transformaciones

transformaciones

Vuelo

14:30-16:00

pociones

dcao

Encantamientos

0:00-1:30

Astronomía

Ya los podrían haber dado antes. Así me hubiera ahorrado destrozarme la espalda por llevar un peso tan antinatural encima- bufó Gwendoline, señalando su bandolera azul retro de piel, colocada a sus pies. Orión se sentó entre ella y Alycia, quien ni se dio cuenta de su llegada tan centrada estaba leyendo el Profeta y, sin pedirlo, le arrebató a la californiana el croissant que sostenía en su mano, dándole un enorme mordisco, captando al fin su atención. Si había algo que Orión Black odiaba, era que una chica le ignorase.

¿Pero qué crees que haces?- le espetó Alycia, frunciendo el ceño y arrebatándole el croissant de las manos. Al instante, cinco chicas se arremolinaron alrededor suyo.

Puedes tomar del mío- soltó una pelirroja de su misma casa.

No, mejor el mío, está relleno de crema- dijo una voluptuosa rubia un par de años mayor que ellos, empujando a la primera.

Esto es denigrante- soltó Alycia indignada mientras su pelo cambiaba pasando a ser naranja, ondulado y por la cintura y sus ojos se volvían color rubí. Se levantó de la mesa cogiendo una mochila negra y verde con el escudo de Slytherin cosido por ella misma al igual que cientos de pequeños accesorios.- Puedes terminártelo si quieres, tanta idiota suelta me ha quitado el apetito.- dijo levantándose de la mesa como toda una reina, dejando a 5 idiotas indignadas y a un chico con un extraño brillo en los ojos, como hacía tiempo no se le veía.


	3. Chapter 3

**El primer día**

Aquí os dejo el próximo capítulo. Espero que os guste. Quiero dedicárselo a Gipsy 16. Gracias por tener paciencia, pero es que este es el primer finde que tengo algo más desasosegado para poder escribir. Dejo spoilers al final del capítulo y la respuesta a los reviews. Un beso y dejadme comentarios, se tarda poco en escribirlos y yo m siento muy feliz de recibirlos

Dios, jugo que me voy a mogig de nervios- iba diciendo Gwen, temerosa por la primera clase del día. Agarraba fuertemente su cartera como si esta fuera a sacar pies e irse corriendo, pero era tan solo una forma que tenía de protegerse a sí misma. Su pelo rubio caía liso un poco por debajo de los hombros, recogido solamente por una diadema negra con un lazo de seda, dejando dos mechones coquetos en su cara, uno de los cuales enrollaba nerviosamente en su dedo.

Si no te tranquilizas jamás podré saber lo que dices- la espetó Blake- y como sigas haciendo eso con el pelo vas a acabar con el mechón en la mano- se colocó su cartera, parecida a la de su amiga pero en negro, como un bolso, y con la mano ahora libre agarró la de Gwen.- Tranquilízate mujer, es solo Herbología. No puede ser tan malo. Además he oído comentar por los pasillos a las chicas de segundo que el profesor Herbert es muy guapo, así que podrás evadirte fácilmente- terminó regalándole un guiño.

Sois patéticas- soltó Tom, quien iba justo detrás.

¿Qué has dicho, Riddle?- Blake se volvió a mirarle y Tom pudo ver como el mismo fuego llameaba en ellos.

Por si estás sorda Prince, he dicho que-sois-patéticas.- Tom no sabía realmente por qué estaba haciendo esto. Blake era la única persona que lo había tratado bien en todo lo que llevaba de vida, pero había sido oír su comentario hacia el profesor de Herbología y algo en su interior había empezado a arder, obligándole a decir aquella fatídica frase.

Ahora veo por qué el Sombrero te puso en Slytherin. No fue por ser astuto o ambicioso. Fue simplemente por tenar la lengua tan afilada y venenosa como la de una serpiente.- Cogiendo la mano de Gwen que también se había detenido, giró la cabeza, estampándole el pelo rubio a Riddle en la cara con furia y siguiendo su camino de la mano de la otra Slytherin con pasos rápidos.

Tom se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo, sin reaccionar. No le había gustado la mirada de decepción que le había echado Prince antes de volverse. Extrañamente le había… dolido.

Vamos Tom, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde, y no queremos darle ventaja en el marcador a esos estúpidos leones ¿verdad?- la voz ronca de Abraxas y una mano en su hombro hicieron reaccionar a Tom, trayéndole de vuelta. Corriendo salieron a los jardines, divisando al poco tiempo el enorme Invernadero 1, lugar en el que darían Herbología todo el año.

Detrás suyo entró el Profesor Herbert Beery, y cuando este iba a cerrar la puerta del invernadero, un pequeño pie se lo impidió. Abrió la puerta sorprendido, y en sus mismas narices sin siquiera disculparse por su tardanza o por su gesto tan poco respetuoso con un profesor entró Evan Rosier. Un Slytherin. Se lo tenía que haber imaginado. Nunca le había gustado esa casa, los alumnos tendían creerse superiores, haciendo lo que les venía en gana por el simple hecho de ser Sangres Puras y pertenecer a familias muy bien situadas dentro del mundo Mágico. Era el primer día. Por eso y sólo por eso, dejaría pasar su comportamiento. Con un gran suspiro esta vez si cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su mesa, la más grande y ostentosa de las que había repartidas en el centro del invernadero.

Evangeline Malfoy no pudo evitar que un pequeño mohín de disgusto se dibujara en sus labios. ¿De verdad Rosier tenía esa facilidad pasmosa de llegar tarde a los sitios con tanta parsimonia o lo hacía para molestarla? Nada más aparecer su figura en la entrada, la había mirado a ella. Solo a ella. Con ese tinte de burla en el fondo de sus ojos negros que le dijo que lo había hecho solo para molestarla. Era una forma de demostrarle que él siempre hacía lo que quería, y la poca importancia que habían tenido para él la discusión mantenida hacia un rato. Le odiaba. Estaba completamente segura de ello. Sin embargo… No podía quitar de su mente la deliciosa sensación que la recorrió al sentir sus dedos rozando con tanta delicadeza su cuello.

Con frustración, movió la cabeza con brusquedad, intentando quitar de su cabeza todas esas tonterías.

Si sigues haciendo eso, volverás a despeinarte, querida- dijo una voz que ella conocía perfectamente; no por nada había estado en sus pensamientos tan solo unos segundos atrás. Le miró furibunda, con sus ojos dorados ardiendo de furia, lo que solo causó que él esbozara esa perfecta sonrisa ladeada.

Bienvenidos a vuestra primera clase de Herbología del año- habló por primera vez el profesor. Todas las chicas se volvieron a verle incluida ella. Blake nunca se hubiera imaginado que las chicas no estaban exagerando al hablar del atractivo del profesor Beery, y por una vez, tuvo que tragarse sus pensamientos. Sus rasgos angulosos, su mandíbula fuertemente marcada, su nariz recta, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos grandes y del color del mercurio hacían de él el primer amor de cualquier chica de 11 años. Era alto y muy fuerte, de amplia espalda y músculos curtidos y marcados a pesar de que la túnica marrón y demasiado sencilla trataba de ocultarlos. Su pelo castaño como el chocolate caía de forma desigual hasta la base del cuello, con un flequillo sobre su frente dándole un aire más adolescente a pesar de que rondaría los treinta, además de que lo llevaba tan despeinado como si acabara de venir de un paseo en escoba, pero eso sólo potenciaba su aura.- como ya sabréis soy el Profesor Herbert Beery y desde hoy, y por lo menos durante 5 años más, lo seguiré siendo, así que más os vale hacer el esfuerzo por caerme bien- dijo mirando fijamente a Evan- sino, tendré que limitarme a haceros la vida imposible.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tom miraba asqueado como el profesor tenía en su mano la atención de cuanta chica estaba en el alma. Pero lo que de verdad le molestaba, y que nunca se admitiría así mismo, es que Blake le mirara completamente embelesada, embebida en sus palabras y expresiones.

Colocaos en grupos de trabajo de 4 personas. Sé que casi no os conocéis, pero a pesar de ello debo obligaros a elegir a los que serán vuestros compañeros el resto del curso. Así que no me hagáis perder el tiempo y daros prisa.

Apenas unos segundos después, un chico le habló a Prince. Tom los miró con disgusto. Se notaba a la lengua que su uniforme era de segunda mano y por lo que decía su cabello rubio trigo completamente despeinado, desconocía la existencia de los peines. Su piel era tostada y llena de pecas, contrastando fuertemente con la de Blake, y sus ojos verdes la miraban con una amabilidad y dulzura que asquearon a Tom. Al ver que ella asentía, el joven Riddle no dudó ni un instante en acercarse a ellos.

El chico era un par de centímetros más alto que él, y le ofreció su mano con una enorme sonrisa.

Sebastian Capper.- mantuvo su mano durante unos segundos levantada, hasta que vio la mirada dura y fría de Tom que le dejaba claro que no pensaba estrechársela.

Me pondré con vosotros- afirmó simplemente el joven Riddle. Blake le miró con el disgusto pintado en sus facciones, pero aún así no hizo ningún comentario. Tom se fijó en el otro chico que sería su compañero. Era bajito y algo pasado de peso, con la cara llena de pecas, el pelo rubio platino y liso y unos juguetones ojos marrones. Ni siquiera prestó atención al nombre.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa siguiente, Evangeline estaba deseosa porque su hermano viniera a su mesa para formar parte de su equipo. No sabía como iba a poder aguantar un curso entero sentada al lado de Rosier. Había intentado que se fuera, pero se había negado en rotundo, retándole con la mirada a que se fuera ella, y si a algo se negaba Evangeline Malfoy, era a perder. Sin embargo parecía que el destino la odiaba, pues fue su amiga Afrodite la que se acercó. Tenía que haber supuesto que con lo nerviosa que se ponía la chica Black ante la gente que desconocía, decidiría que ella era su mejor opción dentro del sufrimiento. La verdad es que siempre había sentido lástima de la pobre Black, quien como hermana pequeña del gran Cygnus, siempre había sido dejada de lado por su familia, creciendo en la más absoluta soledad.

¿Puedo ponerme con vosotros?- dijo con una voz tan dulce y temblorosa que hizo que Evangeline fuera incapaz de negarse. Lo que le extrañó fue que Charlus Potter la siguiera.

Alycia sin saber cómo, había terminado sentada con la persona que más le desagradaba de las que había conocido hasta el momento. Orión Black era insufrible para ella, pedante y engreído. Aunque menos soportaba todavía el grupo de chicas que iban detrás suyo, gritando y reclamando su atención como lobas en celo. Por dios, existía algo llamado dignidad. Por lo menos no estaría sola, Gwen había elegido el mismo puesto que ella para sentarse, y Abraxas también, aunque este último tampoco era muy de su agrado, pero bueno, era más soportable que Black.

Bien, podemos comenzar la clase entonces. Abrid el libro de "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos por la página 12, por favor. Bien, mirad atentamente el dibujo. ¿Alguien sabría decirme de que planta se trata?- dijo analizando a cada miembro de su joven clase. Tan solo tres manos podían verse levantadas, y las tres pertenecían a la misma mesa. Dos chicos y una chica. Decidió darle la palabra a ella, quería ver si tenía tanto cerebro como belleza, o era otra de las mil huecas Slytherins que habían pasado por su clase.

Es un Lazo del Diablo, Profesor. Se trata de una planta que atrapa a quien está cerca de ella. Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad. Se puede confundir con una flor voladora, como quedó bien demostrado después del conocidísimo caso de hace dos años en el Hospital San Mungo, en el que una doctora dejó a uno de sus enfermos con un ejemplar de Lazo de Diablo creyendo que se trataba de la Voladora. Para defenderte de ella, basta un hechizo de luz como Lumos.

Excelente respuesta, Señorita…

Prince, Señor.

Bien, Señorita Prince, ha ganado usted 5 puntos para su casa.- Ahora si no os importa…- con un movimiento de varita, la estancia entera quedó a oscuras. – Ahora encima de vuestras mesas colocaré un gran bulbo de lazo del diablo para que lo transplantéis de maceta a una más grande. Eso sí, tened cuidado de que no os atrape, intentará asfixiaros a la mínima.

Dos minutos después, la clase entera era un lío de gritos de pánico y Herbert empezó a lamentar sinceramente su idea de ponerlos a prueba el primer día. Era obvio de parte de los Slytherins que no se hubieran mirado el libro, pero los Ravenclaws le habían decepcionado. Para que después dijeran que a esa casa iban los inteligentes. Y un cuerno.

En el grupo de Tom, todo iba bien hasta que el gordito se dejó de preocupar por los tentáculos para empezar a comerse una chocolatina que llevaba en el bolsillo. En seguida, unos enormes tentáculos lo rodearon, tratando de asfixiarle cada vez más según se revolvía intentando liberarse. Al intentar ayudar a su compañero de casa, Sebastian quedó apresado también, quedando cubierto al completo por el Lazo. Tom iba a intervenir. Desde que tenía la varita había practicado con eficacia varios de los hechizos que aparecían en su libro de encantamientos, y el Lumus era uno de ellos. Pero Blake le paró.

Tenéis que relajaros y dejar de resistiros. Es la única manera de que os suelte. Sebastian parecía que había seguido su consejo, pues un minuto más tarde estaba fuera, pero el gordito no se relajaba.

Socorro, no me suelta, voy a morir- chilló tratando de soltar sus manos y quitarse la soga del cuello que hacía que cada vez respirara mejor. Tom decidió que ese era el mejor momento para intervenir, y con apenas un susurro, de su varita surgió un potente haz de luz, que cegó a la clase entera. Inmediatamente, todos los lazos se retiraron a sus macetas, soltando a cada alumno que estaba atrapado.

Felicidades, joven- dijo el profesor acercándose a la mesa, sorprendido por la habilidad de Tom- 20 puntos para Slytherin por su rapidez de reacción y por salvar a un compañero.

Después de una clase tan agotadora, entraron en el castillo recorriendo los largos e intrincados pasillos, tratando de no perderse. Tenían clase de Encantamientos en el tercer piso, y cuando estaban a punto de llegar, unos gritos los detuvieron.

¡Blake, espera!- Sebastian Capper venía corriendo, llevándose a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante.- Te has dejado esto- dijo mostrándole un bello cuaderno negro con filigranas dorados e intrincados alrededor. Sebastian tenía las mejillas arreboladas y el pelo pegado a la cara de la carrera, pero una sonrisa adornaba sus labios al haberlo logrado.

Blake iba a hablar, cuando la voz de Orión Black, resonó.

No deberías hablar con él, hasta aquí llega el hedor a Sangre Sucia.- Su voz sonaba con dureza, áspera y retorcida como la de una serpiente. Sebastian le miró con fuego reluciendo en sus antes amables y dulces ojos verdes, pero al final giró la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, esta vez rojo de furia. Sin mirarla, le tendió el cuaderno.

Muchas gracias- dijo Blake cogiéndolo y regalándole una sonrisa.- Has sido muy amable, no me había dado ni cuenta- Sebastian la miró sorprendido, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Con una inclinación de cabeza y una mirada de odio al resto de Slytherins, salió corriendo de nuevo. – Blake se volvió a mirar a Orión, sus ojos transformados en dos témpanos de hielo.- No vuelvas a hacer nada como eso. A mí nadie me da órdenes, Black. Si quiero hablar con Sangres Sucias, lo hago y si me apetece tirarme desde la torre más alta también. Precisamente por ser un Sangre Sucia podría haber tirado mi cuaderno nada más leer de quién era, y en cambio ha hecho el esfuerzo de devolvérmelo a pesar de que probablemente llegue tarde a clase, así que mi deber como Prince es agradecérselo adecuadamente.- dijo antes de desaparecer dirección a la clase de encantamientos.

Alycia, quien se había mantenido callada durante la discusión, al fin intervino. Su mirada, ahora gris plomizo, era una mezcla entre lástima y desprecio.

Una cosa es que sean de un estatus inferior y otra es que vayas humillándoles. Me das pena, Black. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque lo único que pasa es que tienes miedo a que un Sangre Sucia pueda llegar a ser mejor mago que tú.- su voz era fría cual témpano de hielo, y desapareció por el mismo sitio que Blake apenas un par de minutos antes. A pesar de sus palabras, Orión no parecía triste o sorprendido, si no furioso y sobre todo, con un brillo de interés bailando en sus lo más profundo de sus ojos.

Al llegar a clase, se encontraron a Alycia y Blake hablando, sentadas juntas. Evangeline y Afrodite se sentaron en el pupitre de la derecha, y Gwen se encontró con que se había quedado sola. Abraxas, quien iba a sentarse con Orión, se disculpó y fue hacia ella.

¿Te importa si me siento contigo?- le dijo con tono solemne.

No, claro que no, - soltó aliviada- en realidad me haces un favor- dijo mostrándole una bella sonrisa en su antes alicaído rostro. No supo por qué, pero Abraxas sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho al verla sonreír, y decidió que intentaría hacerlo más a menudo.

La clase pasó rápida, dando paso a la comida. Todos estaban hambrientos y un poco cansados. Era la primera vez que iban a clase, y estaba siendo duro para ellos.

Dios, y después historia- se quejó Gwendoline, sirviéndose un poco de puré de patatas aburridamente.

Dicen que el profesor es un fantasma- sonó la voz de Afrodite, quien parecía sumida en sus pensamientos con un trozo de pavo bailando en su tenedor.

¿Un fantasma?- exclamaron todos. Afrodite, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se dio cuenta de que la atención de todos estaba puesta en ella y se incomodó, aunque por fuera solo parecía que se sentía orgullosa de tener una información que los demás no.

Sí, un fantasma. Dicen que murió en los pasillos de Hogwarts y eligió quedarse aquí, repartiendo la asignatura que más le gustaba.

Entonces la clase debe ser interesante- dijo Blake. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Todos, o prácticamente todos se quedaron dormidos. El profesor Binns hablaba insoportablemente lento, con voz monótona y yéndose por las ramas cada dos por tres. Blake y Tom fueron los únicos que trataron de mantenerse despiertos hasta el final, tomando apuntes ágilmente.

Pociones que era la última hora de la tarde, les entusiasmó. El Profesor Horace Slughorn, Jefe de su casa, era un hombre Bonachón que debía pisar ya los 40. Su mandíbula era casi cuadrada y muy marcada, nariz recta y grande, pómulos marcados, cejas rubias pobladas y curiosos y pequeños ojos de un azul intenso. Su pelo era rubio y lo llevaba para atrás y era bajito y con barriga. Lo que les extrañó es que no vistiera con túnica, como el resto de profesores, si no que llevaba una camisa con pajarita y un traje de Twist. A pesar de que explotaron dos calderos pertenecientes a Gryffindor, estaba sumamente orgulloso, pues las mejores pociones de Cura de Forúnculos las habían realizado los Slytherins. Como deberes les dejó 60 cm de pergamino sobre los Bezoares, funciones, extracción y propiedades.

Blake se dirigió a los jardines, sentándose a los pies de un gran sauce de pequeñas hojas blancas. Sacó el libro de "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" y se puso a leer, tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos la observaban.

Tom Riddle no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de esa mañana. A pesar de saber que el que había actuado mal era él, se sentía incapaz de disculparse. Sus pasos le dirigieron a los jardines, y se subió a las ramas de un enorme sauce que había a la orilla del Lago Negro. Ahí las vistas eran sencillamente espectaculares. Un ruido de pasos lo alertó, haciendo que se ocultara lo mejor posible entre el follaje, y para su sorpresa, era Blake la que se sentaba a los pies de su árbol, poniéndose a leer. La observó admirado, nunca había conocido a nadie que adorara tanto tener en sus manos un libro. Lo notaba en como deslizaba con delicadeza las hojas, pasando sobre ellas la yema de los dedos como si lo acariciara. Cambiaba de página con movimientos lentos y cuidados y, de vez en cuando, Tom la veía morderse en labio, tratando de entender algo que leía. Después de un rato, Tom decidió que ya era hora de delatar su presencia.

Se lanzó al suelo, agazapándose como un gato y levantándose ágilmente. Blake cerró el libro asustada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que delante suyo estaba Riddle.

¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó con brusquedad, molesta con la interrupción.

Yo…- Tom la miraba intensamente a los ojos, tratando de transmitir por ellos lo que su boca se negaba a decir. Blake entendió su mensaje, y le hizo un hueco a los pies del árbol

Afrodite Black estaba aburrida. A pesar de que siempre le había encantado estar en la Biblioteca de los Black, no era lo mismo tener que hacer deberes. Le había costado encontrar información sobre el maldito Bezoar, pero 5 libros después con apenas ligeras menciones a él, al final lo tenía, en " Antídotos Asiáticos". Empezó a hacer esquemas en sucio con lo que leía, y después con ellos pequeños resúmenes. Siempre había sido muy limpia y cuidada, metódica y cuadriculada, y le gustaba que todo estuviese perfecto. Al empezar a escribir en el que sería el pergamino con su trabajo, su letra era pulcra, elegante y estilizada. Sin embargo, no llevaba ni ocho palabras escritas cuando un enorme borrón manchó su pergamino.

Charlus Potter había decidido visitar la Biblioteca. Nunca había sido muy fan de nada que no requiriera ejercicio físico, de hecho, estaba segurísimo de que la cantidad de libros y el polvo acumulado en ellos le produciría una reacción alérgica, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para ir con los chicos a jugar al Quidditch con el equipo en miniatura que había traído Abraxas ni tenía humor para ponerse a cotillear con las chicas. Al entrar, no pudo evitar ser el blanco de atención de las chicas que allí se encontraban, que empezaron a soltar risillas y a mirarle coquetamente. Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención fue una cabellera castaña delicadamente reacogida, cuya dueña no se había percatado de su presencia tan concentrada estaba en rellenar un pergamino. Charlus no pudo evitar mirar como enrollaba un mechón entre sus dedos o mordisqueaba la pluma pensativa. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de pie observándola, hasta que una chica golpeó su hombro al pasar para llamar su atención, dedicándole una falsa sonrisa de niña buena.

Se acercó, y cuando estuvo de pie frente a ella, apoyó sus codos en la mesa, a cercando su cara a la suya hasta que les separaron solo unos centímetros y de sus labios salió un:

"Bu"

La joven Black se echó hacia atrás asustada, emborronando su pergamino de tinta negra, sonrojada por la cercanía del joven Potter. Miró fijamente el que iba a ser su trabajo, ahora inservible, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Lo siento, no sabía que te ibas a asustar tanto- la miró el joven Potter algo apenado, con una cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. La joven Black sólo bufó y giró la cabeza molesta, sacando un nuevo pergamino de su cartera negra. Mientras volvía a empezar, se fijó en que el joven Potter se iba, y suspiró relajada de nuevo, hasta que el choque de un grueso libro contra su mesa hizo que de nuevo se emborronara todo. Levantó la cabeza irritada, dispuesta a amonestar a quien fuera que había hecho eso, pero se quedó con la boca entreabierta al ver que era de nuevo Charlus Potter. Con menos delicadeza esta vez, sacó un tercer pergamino y volvió a empezar. Aunque con la misma letra de antes, sus movimientos eran más agresivos y ágiles, y sentía que poco a poco se iba sonrojando al notar la mirada de Potter encima. Le miró, pero él hábilmente comenzó a leer el libro. A la tercera vez, al fin le pilló, mirándose el uno al otro con intensidad. Ella lo dejó pasar, volviendo a su tarea, para sorpresa de Charlus que creyó que le obligaría a marcharse al instante.

El día siguiente llegó antes de lo que esperaban. Orión Black bajó al Gran Comedor, deseoso que poder llenar su estómago con un delicioso desayuno. Para su sorpresa, sólo había cinco personas sentadas en la mesa de Slytherin, y las de las demás mesas las podías contar con mano y media. Miró sorprendido su reloj de bolsillo, de plata con finos decorados y su nombre grabado en la tapa. Las 8 menos 10. Tenía sentido.

Al acercarse más, distinguió la cabellera de Alicia, con su cabello rubio rojizo suelto y liso, que apenas le llegaba un poco por debajo de la barbilla. Al igual que el día anterior, estaba ensimismada leyendo el Profeta con atención. Se situó detrás suyo para ver que leía con tanta atención y se sorprendió al ver que eran las páginas de Quidditch.

-¿Te gusta el Quidditch?- susurró contra su nuca, haciendo que Alycia pegara un gran bote en el banco, y se volviera rápidamente a mirarle, algo sonrojada.

Me encanta, es alucinante sentir el viento en la cara mientras vuelas en escoba. Es una sensación mágica. La agilidad, la velocidad, la emoción de un partido… es simple y llanamente fascinante.-dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se lo imaginaba. Orión no pudo evitar fijarse en lo largas y abundantes que eran sus pestañas. Se sentó a su lado, cogiendo una taza llenándolo de amargo café negro. Se hizo dos tostadas de mermelada de fresa antes de intervenir.

¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito?

Ummm… Yo diría que los Tushtill Tornados. El capitán y buscador Roderick Plumpton es absolutamente genial, el mejor estratega que he visto en la historia del Quidditch. Ganaron el año pasado y estoy seguro que van a repetir victoria este año.- dijo segura.-aunque reconozco que también me gustan mucho el Puddlemere United y las Arpías de Holyhead.

Yo también soy fan de los Tornados- dijo sorprendido, y opino exactamente igual que tú. Estoy casi seguro de que ganarán este año. Le saca 20 puntos a las Avispas de Wimbourne, y estas tienen que estar pendientes de las Arpías de Holyhead que les pisan los talones.

Se enzarzaron en una charla sobre Quidditch, sin darse cuenta de que, por primera vez, estaban hablando los dos solos de una forma distendida y apasionada.

Evangeline iba gritando por los pasillos, siendo arrastrada por Rosier hasta el Gran Comedor, donde decidió que era preferible callar para no llamar más la atención. Su pelo, recogido en una sencilla trenza iba golpeando sus hombros, y agradecía que estuviera lo suficientemente bien hecha como para que ningún pelo se saliera de su sitio. Sus mejillas estaban rojas de furia y sus ojos brillaban deseando matar al joven que la tenía cogida fuertemente de su mano.

Te dije que no dijeras una palabra más- dijo Rosier soltándola una vez que la hubo sentado al lado de Orión.- Eso te pasa por quejarte tanto. Ya te advertí ayer que me gusta dormir, y que si quieres esperar a que estemos todos, te abstengas de comentarios por mi tardanza. Además, ahora no te puedes quejar, has llegado antes de lo que esperabas.- le dijo con su sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos llenos de burla.

Ella le miró ofendida y claramente disgustada, girando la cabeza para golpear su cuello con su pelo. Cogió con brusquedad una taza y la llenó de chocolate caliente. Si algo necesitaba Evangeline cuando estaba enfadad era chocolate.

Los demás aparecieron enseguida, y claramente venían corriendo, pero al verlos a los dos ya sentados y desayunando, soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Abraxas fue rápidamente hacia ellos, y enfurecido, se sentó al lado de Rosier.

No vuelvas a tratar así a mi hermana. Es una Malfoy y le debes respeto.

Que yo sepa los Malfoy y los Rosier estamos en la misma línea. Le debo el mismo respeto que ella a mí. – Malfoy le miró enfadado y le contestó venenosamente.

Pero ella va a heredar la mitad de la fortuna Malfoy y adquirir un gran renombre cuando se case y tú solo será el tercer hijo del matrimonio Rosier, el que adquirirá los despojos de su fortuna. Además, si no tengo mal entendido, eres un bastardo, ¿o me equivoco?- Por primera vez, los ojos de Evan relampaguearon con odio y furia, y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Malfoy con los estribos completamente perdidos, una pequeña mano se posó en su brazo. Se giró para mirar a la pequeña Malfoy, quien le miraba con los ojos rogando que se calmara. Vio un brillo que no le gustó nada. Sabía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar. Y si algo odiaba, era ver a alguien llorando. No hizo nada más, excepto terminarse su desayuno y salir disparado hacia el tercer piso.

¡Rosier, espera!- le gritó Evangeline, intentando alcanzarle. Este se detuvo, esperándola.

Si sigues así, vas a acabar con el pelo hecho una auténtica lástima- le dijo a modo de saludo.

Yo…- dijo ignorando su comentario.- Gracias- dijo al fin, con una pequeña sonrisa encantadora. Se puso de puntillas, alcanzando la mejilla del chico y depositando en ella un cálido beso. Rosier se quedó estático, sumamente sorprendido. Se llevo la mano a la mejilla, todavía podía sentir el calor y la suavidad de la chica Malfoy en ella. Nunca nadie le había demostrado cariño, bueno, su madre antes de morir, pero era muy pequeño y ya no se acordaba. Desde que vivía con su padre y la verdadera mujer de este, era ignorado y tratado como lo que era: un bastardo. – vamos, si te quedas ahí parado nunca llegaremos a encantamientos.- le metió prisa Evangeline, cogiendole de la mano como el había hecho casi una hora antes.

Tom miraba incrédulo la vieja escoba que tenía a sus pies. ¿De verdad ese cacharro con el que en el orfanato muggle barrían los suelos le mantendría en el aire? Miró atentamente a su profesora, Rolanda Hooch. Era joven, y decían que había pertenecido a las Arpías de Holyhead, o eso le había dicho Blake que había ido a pedir un autógrafo. Tenía los rasgos afilados, con unos pómulos altos , barbilla puntiaguda y nariz respingona, y sus ojos tenían forma alargada, felina, de un color marrón amarillento. Llevaba el pelo corto y despeinado, de color rubio platino, y era alta y de constitución atlética, espigada. Su ropa era bastante extraña: una especie de pantalones de montar color azul, botas hasta la rodilla negras, una camisa blanca, una corbata de color azul marino con el escudo de Hogwarts, un vestido azul con un cinturón negro y una capa del color de la corbata, unos guantes de terciopelo marrón y un silbato colgando del cuello.

A la señal de mi silbato, diréis ¡Arriba! para que la escoba llegue a vuestras manos. Todavía no las podéis montar. ¿Está claro?

¡Piiii!

El sonido del silbato recorrió el enorme patio, y todos los jóvenes empezaron a gritar arriba. Blake, Alycia, Afrodite y los chicos lo habían hecho a la primera, de Gryffindor 5, de Hufflepuff solo 1 y de Ravenclaw ninguno. Tom estaba indeciso. Se sentía ridículo en esa situación.

Solo tienes que creer en ello. Dilo con seguridad- le susurró Blake a su lado con la escoba en la mano. Tom cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, imaginándose a sí mismo recorriendo los jardines de Hogwarts con esa escoba, con el viento revolviéndole el cabello. En ese momento dijo "Arriba" y sintió una superficie de madera rozar sus manos.- ¡Lo has conseguido!- exclamó Blake a su lado, feliz.

Dos minutos después, Madame Hooch salía en dirección al castillo, Mcgonagall había ido a buscarla para hablarle sobre las pruebas de Quidditch de este año junto con Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout y los capitanes de los distintos equipos; amenazándolos si se les ocurría montar en las escobas. Nada más salir, los de Gryffindor se acercaron al grupo de Slytherin que se había puesto a hablar sobre las mejores escobas del momento.

Así que vosotros sois los Slytherins. – dijo uno de los de Gryffindor- Pero si en realidad no sois nada- dijo mirándoles- vosotros os creéis mucho más de lo que sois- dijo señalando a los chicos- Y vosotras… guapas y sin cerebro- rió. El chico era alto y fuerte, con los rasgos marcados pero atractivos, pelo negro por lo hombros y grandes ojos azules. Al ver sus caras de confusión, los de Gryffindor se rieron.- ¿Veis? Unas tontas. He dicho que no tenéis ni dos dedos de frente- dijo acercándose a Blake. Esta le miró fríamente, y antes de que nadie pudiera preverlo, le había roto la nariz al Gryffindor de un puñetazo. Este, sorprendido, se llevó la mano a la nariz, que sangraba profusamente.- Serás perra- dijo agarrándola fuertemente de la muñeca, en la que más tarde quedarían marcas.

Suéltala- le ordenó Tom, colocándose a su lado, apuntándole con la varita. Su voz salió fría, sin sentimientos, y el Gryffindor no pudo evitar temblar ante la mirada de sus ojos negros, que reflejaban sus ganas de matarlo. En seguida Gryffindors y Slytherins se apuntaban con sus varitas.

Parad- intervino la voz de Alycia. – Hay formas mucho más sencillas de resolver esto. – dijo moviendo coquetamente su pelo con la mano. De su bolsillo sacó una pelotita dorada.- ¿Sabes lo que es esto?- preguntó mostrándosela al Gryffindor.

Claro que sí. Si el año que viene hay plazas, pienso presentarme como buscador- contestó el Gryffindor.

Perfecto entonces. Te reto a ver quien atrapa primero la Snitch. Si ganas tú, admitiremos públicamente lo que has dicho. Si gano yo… Te disculparás con nosotros de la misma forma. ¿Trato?- dijo ofreciéndole la mano. Los chicos de Slytherin iban a quejarse, pero Orión intervino.

Dejadla. Sabe lo que hace- dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Episkey- dijo enarbolando la varita Alycia y reparándole la nariz.- Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones. ¿Preparado?- dijo subiéndose a su escoba. Ella lanzó la pelotita al aire, y unas alas surgieron de ella, y desapareció rápidamente.- ¡Ya!

Ambos dieron una fuerte patada en el suelo, elevándose rápidamente. Alycia miraba atentamente a su alrededor con ojos felinos, buscando cualquier ligero aleteo que le indicara dónde estaba la Snitch. Pasó por delante suyo y del Gryffindor, que se lanzaron en su persecución a toda velocidad. Dieron varias vueltas a toda velocidad. Alycia tuvo que saltar una de las veces mientras la escoba pasaba por entre los brazos de una estatua, cayendo de nuevo en la escoba sin ralentizar ni un segundo. Hicieron varias piruetas cayendo en picado y girando rápidamente para no comerse el suelo. Alycia y el chico estaban a la misma altura, pero esta fue más rápida, ya que sin esperar a que su escoba alcanzara a la Snitch como pensaba hacer el Gryffindor, se puso de pie en la escoba, haciendo que Gwen y Evangeline y un par de chicas de Ravenclaw gritaran asustadas. Pero ella no se amedrentó. Cuando se sintió cómoda en la posición, flexionó las piernas y se impulsó, dando un enorme salto y atrapando la Snitch con su mano derecha. Justo en el momento en que se lanzaba de la escoba, aparecieron los Profesores y se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla.

Alycia cayó duramente contra el suelo y todos corrieron hacia ella. El primero en llegar fue Orión, quien la levantó sin esfuerzo entre sus brazos. Alycia solo sonrió.

Lo he conseguido- pero enseguida fue sustituida por un quejido de dolor.

¡Ha sido la mejor atrapada que he visto!- exclamó Madame Hooch, con los ojos brillantes de una ilusión que creía haber perdido desde que tuvo que dejar el equipo por una lesión. Ante el carraspeo de la Profesora Mcgonagall, se repuso- chico, llévala inmediatamente a la enfermería a que la vea Madame Pomfrey. Y los demás- dijo mientras Orión se alejaba, me vais a explicar que ha pasado aquí.

Al final la cosa acabó con 20 puntos menos para Slytherin y 30 para Gryffindor por haber empezado la pelea, y además, el Gryffindor, de nombre Konnor iba a tener detención una semana entera limpiando la clase de pociones y en que Alycia saliera de la enfermería tendría detención tres días limpiando la Sala de Trofeos.

Mientras Orión y Alycia estaban en la enfermería. Orión estaba sentado en una cama, mirando a su alrededor mientras esperaba a que la enfermera, una mujer de unos 40 años, regordeta, bajita pero muy habilidosa, terminara de examinar a Yaxley. El lugar era muy amplio, con muchas camas con sábanas blancas de hilo y pantallas de aislamiento. Había varias estanterías llenas de pociones y ungüentos, y al fondo se veía el despacho.

La Señorita Pomfrey salió al fin, retirando la pantalla translúcida.

Te has dislocado el hombro izquierdo, te has roto la muñeca del mismo brazo y la pierna, y tienes una herida en el pómulo. Bien. Joven Black, póngale esta crema en la herida para que no queden marcas cuando realice el hechizo, ¿de acuerdo? Vuelvo en un minuto.

Has estado increíble- le susurró Orión, mientras cogía con sus dedos un poco de esa sustancia y con cuidado la ponía sobre la herida.- Esa captura ha sido…- dijo quedándose sin palabras. Alycia se sonrojó al ver la admiración que había en sus palabras, bajando la vista.- Tranquila, se lo haremos pagar a ese Gryffindor, te lo aseguro.- le dijo el Black guiñándole un ojo seductoramente. En ese momento volvió a entrar Madame Pomfrey.

Episkey- dijo señalando su cara. La herida se cerró como si nunca hubiera existido, y así arregló el hombro y la muñeca.- Para la pierna… vas a tener que tomar esta poción- le mostró un líquido verde que no parecía tener muy buen aspecto.- Tendrás que estar aquí hasta el jueves. Pero tranquila, tus amigos podrán venir a visitarte cuando gusten.- dijo antes de salir.

Ahora dejo aquí la respuesta a los reviews:

Gipsy 16: me alegro de que te guste mi idea Siempre he creído que Tom se merece enamorarse, y no ser el chico tan solitario que propuso Rowling, y , quien sabe, tal vez el amor le haga cambiar. Siento si las descripciones son algo largas, pero es porque son los primeros capítulos y necesito hacerlas así para que se tenga claro todo, pero tranquila que en un par de capítulo casi no habrá, y si las hay van a ser ligeras

Y aquí los Spoliers:

Tom no recordaba a nadie que le hubiera dado una pequeña muestra de cariño.

Sin embargo, al llegar a su habitación se sorprendió al ver un paquete delicadamente envuelto sobre su cama junto a una carta.

Lo que pasa es que eres una envidiosa. Odias esta fiesta porque nunca en tu vida has tenido un admirador que te dé algo por San Valentín.

¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!- le gritó pegándole en el pecho con furia.


	4. Chapter 4

**1er Año en Hogwarts**

Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, que trata del primer año de nuestros protagonistas en Hogwarts. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a tod los que habéis puesto mi historia entre vuestras favoritas.

Un beso a toda y espero comentarios para animarme a seguir. Que lo disfrutéis!

El tiempo en el castillo fue pasando rápidamente. Casi sin darse cuenta, el frío y blanco invierno sustituyó al templado y amarillento otoño, llenando con su espíritu navideño a todos los habitantes del castillo. A todos menos a uno.

El joven Riddle miraba aburrido el paisaje nevado que se observaba desde los grandes ventanales de la Biblioteca. Había ido a adelantar la tarea de Navidad. En el castillo apenas quedaban alumnos. Todos se habían ido a pasar las vacaciones con sus familias. Por un momento pensó en lo que se sentiría al llegar a casa después de meses de ausencia y ser abrazado cariñosamente por un padre y besado en ambas mejillas con efusividad por una madre.

Tom no recordaba a nadie que le hubiera dado una pequeña muestra de cariño. En el orfanato todos le rehuían; le tenían miedo. Y la dueña lo único que hacía era mandarle azotar por haber tenido un mal comportamiento encerrarle un día entero en una vieja habitación oscura donde lo único que se podía oír era el paso de las pequeñas ratas a su alrededor.

A pesar de que su vida había cambiado tanto en unos pocos meses, el 31 de diciembre seguía siendo igual. Todos sus cumpleaños habían sido grises y solitarios, y por lo que vio este iba a seguir igual. Con rabia y los ojos más fríos que nunca, se levantó de la silla y salió de la Biblioteca, dispuesto a pasar lo que quedaba de día encerrado en su habitación. Sin embargo, al llegar a su habitación se sorprendió al ver un paquete delicadamente envuelto sobre su cama junto a una carta.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se iluminaron con ilusión. Nunca, en sus once años de vida, le habían hecho ningún regalo. Con delicadeza a pesar de estar tan emocionado, quitó el lazo plateado y el envoltorio verde, quedando a su vista "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos". Sin poder evitarlo, sus dedos recorrieron con cuidado la cubierta del libro, como si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Con curiosidad abrió el sobre, deseando saber quién le había hecho el regalo.

"Querido Tom;

No sé si hago bien enviándote un regalo por tu cumpleaños. Al fin y al cabo, si no nos dijiste nada fue por algo, pero lo leí en la cadena de oro que siempre llevas colgada al cuello. Espero que no me llames entrometida por eso. Te he estado observando cada vez que montas en escoba. Se nota a la lengua que te encanta. Por eso decidí que lo mejor que podía regalarte era "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". No sé si lo sabes, pero a partir de segundo está permitido entrar en el equipo, así que te lo regalo para que aprendas lo básico de su historia y de cómo se juega.

Espero que no estés muy aburrido por ahí. Yo te hecho mucho de menos, bueno, a ti y a todos, pero tenía ganas de ver a la familia, sobre todo a mi padre.

Bueno, me despido, que no te quiero meter más rollo.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Blake."

Tom no se había dado cuenta, pero según leía una carta una enorme sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

Las Navidades pasaron para alegría de Tom y todos se reunieron de nuevo. A pesar de que el joven Riddle no le dijo nada sobre su regalo, Blake supo que le había gustado. Siempre lo llevaba encima y lo guardaba como su mayor tesoro, y eso a Blake le valía más que cualquier gracias.

Febrero llegó, y Hogwarts era un revuelo preparándose para el día de San Valentín.

Dios, ¿podéis callaros de una maldita vez?- gritó Alycia, exasperada ya por haber tenido que leer tres veces la misma línea de su Trabajo de Transformaciones sobre el conjuro de Conmutación para entenderla debido a que todas las chicas Slytherins cotilleaban sobre lo que harían es San Valentín, los regalos que esperaban recibir, etc. Ellas le miraron con mala cara, pero tan solo una, una pelirroja guapa con rasgos felinos, la encaró de forma venenosa.

Lo que pasa es que eres una envidiosa. Odias esta fiesta porque nunca en tu vida has tenido un admirador que te dé algo por San Valentín. Eres una amargada, normal que ningún chico se te acerque.- Orión, quien acababa de llegar a la mesa a comer después de las clases de la mañana, se quedó de piedra al oír las palabras de la pelirroja, y no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

¿Eso crees?- respondió Alycia, levantándose. – Estoy segura de que mañana tendré en mis manos la carta de algún admirador- Ella sabía que era mentira. Los chicos la temían por su carácter fuerte e indomable, por su gran seguridad en sí misma y, si a todo eso le sumamos que era una excelente jugadora de Quidditch que había podido ganar a un chico tan bueno como Konnor… las cosas no pintaban demasiado bien.

Está bien… si la niñita está tan segura… apostemos algo. Si ganas tú… te quedas con mi pulsera- dijo señalando su muñeca, mostrando una hermosísima pulsera de plata con eslabones finamente entretejidos, un ónix en forma de corazón, un dado cuyos puntos eran finos cristales de Svarosky y un corazón de plata colgando.- Y si gano yo… me quedo con tu relicario- señalando el cuello de Alycia. Era un relicario de alas de ángel en forma de corazón, finamente pulido y tallado. Dentro, Alicia guardaba las fotos de sus padres, lo único que se los recordaba cada día para que no desaparecieran de su memoria.

Yo… n-no puedo hacer eso- dijo bajando la cabeza apretando el relicario entre sus manos.

Ohhh… miradla. Sabe que no puede ganar.

Aceptamos el trato- dijo Orión levantándose y estrechando su mano. Alycia le miró con los ojos como platos, hasta que sus ojos llamearon negros como ónix y su pelo se alargó hasta los hombros del mismo color. Sabía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar, y decidió salir antes de hacerlo delante de todo el comedor.

Orión la siguió, hasta que se detuvo y lo enfrentó. Por primera vez en años, de sus ojos caían pequeñas lágrimas saladas.

¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!- le gritó pegándole en el pecho con furia.- ¡No sabes lo que acabas de hacer! Orión permitió que le pegara, hasta que al final terminó abrazándolo con la cabeza escondida en el hueco de su cuello. Él no dejaría que perdiera.

Tom se sentó en última fila, como siempre hacía, esperando a que llegara Blake, su compañera de pupitre. Con cuidado, sacó el trabajo, hecho con un gran cuidado y letra alargada y elegante. Al sacarlo, sus dedos rozaron "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". A pesar de habérselo leído ya tres veces, siempre lo llevaba encima, le gustaba sentir su peso extra en la mochila.

Tom- llamó su atención Blake antes de sentarse.- Tengo una noticia que te va a encantar.- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa que sin saber por qué, lo deslumbró.- Mientras estaba en el baño del segundo piso, oí a unas chicas cuchichear…

¿Y? – dijo Tom, alzando una ceja desinteresado.

¡Están locas por ti! Te van a regalar cartas y bombones, ¿no es genial?

No me interesa- dijo frío.

Pero Tom, lo van a hacer con todo su cariño- le rebatió ella, poniendo una de sus manos en su brazo, que apretaba fuertemente la pluma como si quisiera partirla. Riddle sintió una corriente de calor subir desde su brazo a su pecho. Su toque era cálido, y podía sentir su mano suave a través de la tela. Con sorpresa, retiró el brazo bruscamente, dejando a Blake confundida.

No pudieron decir más, pues el Profesor Albus Dumbledore apareció. Sumamente alto y bastante fuerte, el Profesor Dumbledore imponía. El mentón duro y la nariz un poco aguileña le daban un aspecto rudo, sin embargo, sus bellos ojos azul cielo eran comprensivos y curiosos y sus rizos pelirrojos caían a ambos lados de su cara. Una túnica azul oscuro cubría su largo cuerpo, dejando ver solo el inicio de unos zapatos dorados.

Accio- dijo nada más entrar, haciendo que todos los trabajos fueran a parar a sus manos. – Sacad "La Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes" y abridlo por la página 160.

Dumbledore empezó a explicarles como hacer transformaciones sencillas, y todos estaban tomando apuntes. Cuando terminó, delante de cada alumno había una cerilla.

Quiero que la transforméis en una aguja. Aunque parezca algo muy sencillo, no lo subestiméis. Cada persona que lo logre, recibirá 5 puntos para su casa. Empecemos.

Al finalizar la clase, sólo Tom y Gwen lo habían conseguido. Dos agujas perfectas reposaban sobre ambos pupitres. La más cercana a la de ellos fue la de Blake, que se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda.

Gwen no sabía como lo hacía, pero casi a inicios del curso, se dio cuenta de que tenía un don para las Transformaciones. Solo tenía que ver con claridad en su mente el objeto que quería obtener, las sensaciones que le producía… Al pensar en la aguja, no pensó solo en cómo debía de ser, sino también en su tacto frío a metal, el pinchazo que recibiría al tocar la punta y el roce que se produciría al meter el hilo por el ojo de la aguja.

Recogió meticulosamente sus cosas. Siempre era la última en salir, pero le gustaba guardarlo todo perfectamente y con cuidado. Siempre había sido muy olvidadiza, y si no lo hacía así, acababa perdiendo algo. Pensando que estaba sola, se giró, metiéndose un susto enorme. Delante tenía a Abraxas Malfoy riéndose y sujetándose la tripa.

Ella le miró ofendida, y al instante, el paró de reírse.

Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte- dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.- Per es que tu cara ha sido tan increíble- soltó con una sonrisa traviesa.

¿Qué haces que no estás con los demás yendo a la siguiente clase?- preguntó ella, moviéndose hacia la salida.

Hoy tenemos Astronomía, por si no lo recuerdas. Y te estaba esperando porque me gustaría que me ayudaras a hacer los deberes de Transformaciones. Sé que el último trabajo no me salió demasiado bien, como me ha pasado en los anteriores, y si sigo así, acabaré suspendiendo- dijo ahora serio.

Claro, si quieres a partir de ahora y hasta que termine el curso los podemos hacer juntos. Así no te bajará la media que tienes.- Abraxas la miró curioso.- Tus notas son excelentes, al contrario que las mías.- Es normal que me fije en eso.- le respondió con una sonrisa, avanzando más deprisa y dejando a un Malfoy pensativo detrás. Cuando se dio cuenta de la distancia que le separaba de ella, corrió para alcanzarla.

Afrodite estaba deprimida. San Valentín nunca le había preocupado hasta este año. Esa fiesta siempre le había parecido algo absurdo, hasta que oyó cómo sus compañeras de casa hablaban de ello en la Sala Común. La ilusión de un admirador, que te regalen flores o dulces. Fue entonces cuando no pudo evitar pensar en la suerte que tenían esas chicas y en la envidia que ib a tener al día siguiente. No era justo.

Los pasillos de Hogwarts a esa hora de la noche eran espeluznantemente silenciosos. Por una vez, le hubiera gustado contar con la presencia del joven Potter para distraerla, como siempre hacía durante las largas tardes que ambos pasaban juntos en la Biblioteca. Se había convertido en una costumbre para ambos. Ella hacía la tarea y él la suya, aunque no podía evitar distraerse cada vez que sentía la mirada de Charlus encima. No sabía por qué no le decía nada o lo echaba; tal vez fuera por la calidez que sentía en su interior cuando la miraba o en lo especial que la hacía sentir y temía que si se lo decía, él dejara de hacerlo.

En eso iba pensando, cuando una cálida mano se posó en su hombro. Enarbolando la varita, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a defenderse de quien fuera. Pero se quedó estática al ver a Charlus Potter. Despacio, como si no se lo creyera, bajó la varita, guardándola en el bolsillo.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Afrodite.

Buscándote. Has salido rapidísimo de Astronomía y no he podido encontrarte hasta ahora.

¿Para qué me buscabas?- dijo sorprendida y con un ligero sonrojo, mientras seguía su camino, esta vez sin mirarle.

No me gusta pensar que vuelves tú sola a la Sala Común. No es seguro.- Contestó él, caminando al lado suyo. Un silencio se creó entre los dos, pero lejos de ser incómodo era agradable. Le gustaba oír los pasos tranquilos de Charlus a la par que los suyos. – Hoy te he notado algo alicaída -comentó el joven Potter como si nada.

Bueno…- empezó ella algo insegura.

Si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada. Hay cosas que es mejor guardarse para uno mismo- dijo Charlus volviéndose a mirarla con una sonrisa. En ese momento, Afrodite sintió la necesidad de contárselo.

Es que mañana es San Valentín, y he oído a las chicas de segundo de Slytherin comentar lo que les iban a regalar o los admiradores que tendrían.

¿Y qué problema hay?- preguntó el joven Potter, confundido.

Pues que yo no voy a recibir nada. Estaré todo el día sola.

¿Por qué? Seguro que tienes muchos chicos detrás- soltó Charlus Potter incómodo, mirando para otro lado.

No es verdad. Soy una Black, pero mírame. No soy hermosa, al contrario que Orión, ni tengo ese aire magnético que parece tener él. Ningún chico parece mostrarme atención.-"Porque yo no se lo he permitido"- pensó para sí Charlus. Algún día, Afrodite Black sería la Señora de Potter, estaba seguro; y no permitiría que ningún otro chico la tocara ni se aprovechara de ella.

¿Y qué te gustaría que te regalaran por San Valentín?- preguntó interesado.

Una rosa.

¿Una rosa?

Sí. Una rosa negra, con los pétalos suaves como el terciopelo y el tallo tan verde como el color de Slytherin. Y a su lado, en pergamino finamente enrollado con un lazo de seda roja, un poema de Bécquer.- dijo ella con un suspiro.- ¿Por qué te extraña?

Supuse que siendo una Black, te gustaría algo caro y ostentoso.- soltó él sin pelos en la lengua.

Pues ya ves que no todos los Black somos así- dijo ella enfadada entrando en la Sala Común, dejando a un confundido Potter detrás.

Todo Hogwarts estaba revolucionado. Las chicas, en sus habitaciones, se habían levantado más temprano de lo normal para poder arreglarse, ya que este era el único día del año, además de los fines de semana, en el podían vestirse con lo que les diera la gana.

Por una vez, al bajar las Slytherins, los chicos las estaban esperando sentadas frente a la chimenea, y no era para menos, pues a pesar de ser febrero, el castillo estaba helado. Lucius llevaba unos pantalones marrones a cuadros rojos, unas botas marrones, un jersey marrón rojizo y una cazadora de cuero gris; Tom un sencillo jersey negro fino, unos vaqueros azul claro y unas viejas converse negras; Orión unos pantalones de tipo harem de tela vaquera, una sudadera marrón con capucha y unas deportivas altas negras; Evan una camisa blanca, unos pantalones crema, una chaqueta de traje azul marino y un grueso pañuelo rojo y Charlus unos vaqueros ajustados, una camisa a cuadros morada y gris, una camiseta de manga larga encima morada y blanca y una cazadora tipo anorak de un morado oscuro junto a unas converse negras.

Gwendoline fue la primera en bajar, con una camisa blanca de seda con un lazo en el cuello, una falda a la cintura tableada hasta el medio muslo a cuadros en blanco y azul, medias gruesas azul cielo, bailarinas blancas y una chaqueta de punto con reborde en azul. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una fina trenza francesa desde la frente a modo de diadema, dejando caer el resto liso. Evangeline llevaba un chaquetón azul de tipo marinero hasta el medio muslo con volantes al final, de grandes botones dorados y unas botas de tipo lluvia con lunares en marrón y dos simpáticos lazos. Su pelo rubio estaba delicadamente ondulado y recogido con una diadema del color del chaquetón, con el flequillo sobre la frente. Blake llevaba un chaquetón azul marino ajustado hasta la cintura de grandes botones forrados de terciopelo que después caía en forma de globo hasta el medio muslo, unas medias a rayas blancas y grises y unas UGG hasta la rodilla rosas. Alycia llevaba un vestido ajustado al cuello negro y blanca hasta la cintura desde donde caía hasta el medio muslo en morado y negro, un chaquetón muy parecido al de Blake pero en azul cerúleo, unos calcetines largos a rayas blancas, grises y azules y unas botas grises. Su pelo estaba sujeto por dos finísimas trenzas que salían de la frente y se agarraban por detrás en un lazo azul. Afrodite llevaba un precioso vestido gris perla con dibujos en negro hasta el codo, donde acababa en volantes, ajustado a la cintura por un lazo de raso negro ancho y de ahí suelto hasta el medio muslo, con calcetines largos grises y bailarinas negras. Su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza de espiga estilo francés hecha a partir de dos trenzas.

Todos juntos fueron hasta el Gran Comedor, desayunando tranquilamente hasta la hora de las lechuzas, que eran las encargadas de repartir el correo.

Alycia cruzó los dedos al ver entrar a las lechuzas, y se quedó totalmente sorprendida al ver una carta delante suyo. Ansiosa, la abrió.

"Querida Alycia Yaxley;

Sé que hace unos meses no empezamos con muy buen pie, de hecho creo que fue mi culpa por insultaros a tus amigas y sobre todo a ti. En ese momento todavía no te conocía, e hice caso a lo que decían mis compañeros de casa sobre los Slytherins. Lo siento muchísimo. Aunque reconozco que sin eso, nunca hubiera visto como eras realmente. Te he estado observando en clases desde que empezaste a llamar mi atención, al ver tu manera tan perfecta de volar y esa magnífica captura con la Snitch, con la que me derrotaste totalmente; aunque eso nos convierta en futuros rivales en el campo de juego. Me encanta tu sonrisa, siempre tan brillante, tus ojos de ese color tan especial, tan fríos como un bloque de hielo e intensos como una llamarada de fuego, incluso adora esa naricilla llena de pecas. Para mí y gran parte del alumnado, eres la más hermosa del castillo, pero tan hermosa como lo eres por fuera lo eres por dentro. Recuérdalo siempre.

Prefiero no darme a conocer, al menos todavía. Aunque tal vez sepas ya quien soy.

Se despide cordialmente,

"Tu más ferviente admirador".

Oh Dios mío, es preciosa. – susurró Alycia, llevándose una mano a la boca. Gwen, que estaba a su lado, le arrebató la carta de las manos y la leyó.

Madre mía, este chico está completamente enamorado de ti. Y ambas sabemos quién es- dijo mirando a la mesa de Gryffindor. Alycia volvió su vista, sonrojándose.- Vaya suerte que tienes, amiga. Ya me gustaría a mí que un chico la mitad de guapo que ese se fijara en mí. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Esperaré a que se me declare en persona, si no me ha querido decir su nombre a pesar de los indicios, es que prefiere que todavía no se sepa. Pero… espero que lo haga pronto- dijo Alycia con las mejillas totalmente arreboladas. Orión, que hasta ese momento tenía una enorme sonrisa, se quedó helado.

Flashback

Orión iba por los pasillos, hasta encontrar al grupo de Gryffindors de primero.

Konnor, necesito hablar contigo. A solas- dijo al ver la poca disposición de los amigos de este a marcharse. Konnor les indicó a estos con un movimiento de cabeza que desaparecieran.- Necesito pedirte un favor, en pago a la deuda que todavía tienes con Alycia. De hecho lo que tengo que pedirte esta relacionado con ella.

Está bien. Habla.

Verás. Alycia a hecho una apuesta a que al menos tenía un admirador mañana, y yo le he dicho que lo tendría. Y ese vas a ser tú.

Todavía no estoy interesado en ninguna chica. Aunque he de reconocer que Yaxley es muy guapa y atrayente, sobre todo con su forma de jugar al Quidditch. Pero no sé me da bien escribir, si es lo que pretendes.

No. Solamente que me dejes usar tu nombre y tu lechuza. Si la gente ve la mía, verá que es falsa. Y un cuaderno tuyo para poder copiar tu letra. Alycia conoce a la perfección la mía.

Trato hecho, Black-dijo Konnor extendiendo su mano. Pero que sepas que después de esto, ya no le debo nada a ningún Slytherin.

No pensaba pedirte nada más- dijo mirándolo con superioridad. Esa misma noche, escribiría la carta de su puño y letra.

Fin del Flashback

¿Bueno, entonces supongo que ya puedes ir a pedir tu premio no?- dijo Orión Alycia. Ella se puso a un más radiante, y en un impulso, lo abrazó. El joven Black no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su contacto. Nunca se había imaginado que un abrazo pudiera despertar esa sensación de calidez y protección en él. Y deseó que el abrazo no terminara nunca. Alycia se soltó rápidamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Gwen y yendo a la otra punta de la mesa de Slytherin -¿Y a ti te ha llegado algo, Gwen?- preguntó Orión tratando de cambiar de tema.

Unos bombones y varias cartas de admiradores.- dijo mostrándoselas. – pero ninguno de ellos me interesa, aunque las guardaré de todas formas.- dijo con pesadumbre.- Por cierto, he visto como la miras y como te has sonrojado cuando te ha abrazado. ¿No estarás empezando a sentir algo por Alycia… verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Claro que no. Los Black nunca nos enamoramos. Para que tener a una cuando las puedes tener a todas.- dijo Orión, aunque por una vez, no estuvo satisfecho con la respuesta.

Como digas.- contestó Gwen, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Blake, sentada al lado de Tom, estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de cartas que había recibido, además de dos cajas de bombones y tres preciosas rosas rojas. Tom a su lado, tenía tantas como ella.

Tom escuchaba indiferente y frío su parloteo ilusionado, aunque en realidad por dentro todo era distinto. Sentía como si un gran dragón rugiera en sus entrañas, deseando acabar con todos aquellos imbéciles que se habían atrevido a declararse a Blake. Llegó un momento en que no aguantó más la situación.

¡Basta! Tú voz es irritantemente molesta.- les espetó, con voz furiosa a pesar de sus esfuerzos porque saliera fría. Sus ojos irradiaban tanta frialdad en ese momento que podían congelar el corazón más apasionado. Blake cayó, estupefacta, para bajar la cabeza, escondiendo su vista de la mirada de Tom.

Por otra parte, Evangeline miraba aburrida su montón. Todas las cartas le parecían aburridas y sin sentimientos. Aunque lo que no quería admitir es que estaba decepcionada por no haber recibido ninguna del chico de ojos negros que tenía a su lado. Este comía con total tranquilidad su desayuno, ignorando el montón de cartas y bombones al lado de su vaso de jugo de calabaza. Se volvió a mirarle discretamente de forma dolida. Durante esos meses habían tenido varias discusiones, todas iniciadas por ella solamente para llamar su atención, pero parecía que el joven Rosier no la tomaba en cuenta.

Se fijó en la sencilla rosa blanca que reposaba a su lado. Era lo único que le había gustado de todo lo que había recibido. No estaba completamente abierta todavía, y sus pétalos estaban aún húmedos de rocío, dándole un aspecto más delicado. Con cuidado, acarició uno de ellos, absorbiéndose en su tacto como el terciopelo. Lo que no sabía era que el joven en el que pensaba hace unos minutos, la miraba sonriendo por su reacción.

La joven Black aún no podía creerse que tuviera tres cartas frente a ella. Las abrió con cuidado, leyendo las líneas infantiles que a pesar de todo, le encantaron. Una lechuza de suave pelaje negro se detuvo delante suyo, con un pergamino enrollado en seda roja y una bellísima rosa negra. Con una agilidad y entusiasmo no muy propias de su persona, tiró suavemente de los extremos del lazo, quedando ante ella un pergamino extendido.

"Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;

Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;

Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra

Como un débil cristal.

¡todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte

Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;

Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse

La llama de tu amor."

Lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos tan felices que su luz podría competir con la del mismo sol.

Charlus mira. Mi deseo se ha cumplido. Alguien se tiene que haber fijado mucho en mí, ni siquiera mi hermano sabe que mi flor favorita son las rosas negras y que mi autor favorito es Bécquer.- dijo acurrucando junto a su pecho ambas cosas, como si fueran lo más importante del mundo.- Charlus… sé que no debería pedirte esto. Al fin y al cabo, nunca he sido muy cortés contigo, pero eres la única persona a la que le puedo pedir este favor.

Charlus Potter no cabía en sí de felicidad. Parecía que al fin había conseguido dar un paso con la pequeña de los Black. Lo que no sabía, es que muy pronto su sonrisa quedaría congelada en su cara.

Tú… ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo?- le preguntó avergonzada. El joven Potter sintió como si un enorme jarro de agua fría le hubiera caído encima.- Tengo la certeza casi absoluta de que se trata de un Ravenclaw, solo alguien como ellos podría tener la sensibilidad como para adorar a un poeta como Bécquer. Muy poca gente en el castillo lo conoce.

Los meses siguieron pasando en el castillo inexorables, llenando de calor las siempre frías aulas del castillo.

Los de primero estaban realizando su examen final de Pociones, consistente en realizar la poción para olvidar. Todos estaban sumamente concentrados calculando ingredientes, removiendo el número de vueltas que era y cortando raíces y tubérculos.

Dios, cgeo que no lo e pasado tan mal en mi vida- suspiro Gwen, apartándose un mechón suelto de la cara. Llevaba un moño alto, pero a pesar de eso dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro sin querer sujetarse. Se aflojó la corbata y se abrió dos botones de la camisa, acalorada.- Por un momento cgeia que se me había olvidado echarle el pus de bubotubérculo y que mi poción estaba acabada, pero gracias adiós no ha sido así- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

Yo estoy orgullosa de la mía- dijo Blake rehaciéndose la coleta y remangándose las mangas.- Creo que ha sido la mejor que he hecho este año. Tom la miró discretamente. Desde el incidente de San Valentín, su relación no había vuelto a ser la misma. A Blake también le entristecía este hecho, pero si era una molestia para Tom, prefería no importunarle como hacía antes.

Era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con él, y que ella era la idiota que lo buscaba siempre, tratando de sacarle sin éxito al menos una sonrisa.

¿Os apetece que vayamos al lago?- dijo Narcisa colocándose un mechón rubio que había escapado de la trenza de raíz, detrás de la oreja. – Me apetece remojarme un poco y meter los pies en agua fresca. Además, es la última semana que estamos aquí, y quiero aprovecharla al máximo.

Cuando estuvieron en la orilla del lago, junto al tronco del gran sauce, se quitaron los calcetines y los zapatos, metiendo los pies en el agua.

¿No te metes, Alycia?- preguntó Evangeline, de pie en la orilla, dejando que el agua acariciara sus pies.

Quizás en un rato.- dijo sin prestar demasiada atención. Orión, al lado de Evangeline, se volvió a ver que miraba, encontrándose con el maldito chico Gryffindor. Sin saber por qué, algo se revolvió en su interior, y no pudo evitar bufar con desagrado.

¿Qué te pas- Evangeline no pudo decir nada más, pues unos brazos la cogieron como una princesa. Rosier la llevó hasta que el agua le cubrió un poco por encima de las rodillas, con los pantalones remangados.-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- se retorció la Malfoy en sus brazos.-¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

Como ordenéis, princesita- dijo Rosier con una sonrisa ladeada que no auguraba nada bueno. Sin decir más la soltó, dejándola caer al agua. Evangeline trató de levantarse, completamente empapada, pero trastabilló y volvió a caer, haciendo que todos se empezaran a reír. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo malicioso, y al fin consiguió enderezarse. Empezó a acercarse al joven Rosier con pasos felinos, y por cada paso que daba uno retrocedía este.

Evan no sabía que le pasaba. Nunca se había paralizado al ver una mujer, como tampoco creía posible sentirse atraído por Evangeline Malfoy toda empapada, con la camisa pegada a sus formas dejando a relucir un top rosa. Cuando ella se lanzó encima suyo, no pudo esquivarla, cayendo ambos al lago.

Tom estaba tranquilamente sentado en la orilla, con los pies sumergidos en el agua. Discretamente, miraba a Blake hablar con Gwen, ambas apartadas del grupo. Estaba metida en el agua hasta la pantorrilla mientras que la otra solo estaba sentada, sin atreverse a meter un solo dedo del pie en el agua.

Se acercó a ellas, y la francesita, al verle venir, fue en busca de Abraxas y Afrodite.

Riddle se metió en el agua con ella, quedando ambos frente a frente, mirándose intensamente a los ojos, tratando de decirse todo lo que ocultaban en su interior. Blake, incómoda por la situación, decidió romper el momento lanzándole agua a Tom, quien la miró primero sorprendido y después malicioso.

Te vas a enterar, Prince.-con esto le lanzó agua a la cara. Blake lo miró furibunda, con pequeñas gotas dulces recorriéndole el rostro.

¿Hemos vuelto a los apellidos, Riddle?- soltó ella mordaz devolviéndole el gesto.

Así empezaron una guerra de agua, corriendo el uno detrás del otro durante toda la tarde. Al final terminaron tumbados sobre el césped, riendo sin parar y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas del ejercicio. Tom la miró intensamente a los ojos, y con algo de temor, puso su mano sobre la de ella. Y ella supo que para él había sido un pequeño gesto de confianza.

Afrodite estaba recogiendo sus cosas después de su último examen de encantamientos. Aún no se podía creer lo bien que le había salido, lo había conseguido a la primera, y sin dudar un instante a pesar de la cantidad de ojos que había observándola.

Se dio la vuelta para irse cuando vio a un chico de la última fila salir por la puerta, dejándose un libro. Rápidamente fue hasta el pupitre, quedándose totalmente impactada al leer el título: "Las mejores rimas de G.A.Bécquer". Sin pensar tan siquiera en que no tenía derecho a cotillear en él pues no era suyo, lo abrió, buscando la rima de "Amor Eterno".

Rápidamente pasó las páginas, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, y salió atropelladamente del aula.

¡Espera!- gritó, pues estaba a punto de torcer en el recodo que había al final del pasillo. El chico, se volvió en lo que ella le alcanzaba. Era monísimo, con bastantes rasgos infantiles, altos pómulos, barbilla suavemente marcada, nariz respingona llena de pecas al igual que sus mejillas, ojos grandes y almendrados de color azul-verdoso metálico, con largas y abundantes pestañas negras; cejas finas y pelo castaño largo y desigual hasta la nuca, con flequillo que ocupaba toda la frente un poco ladeado. Era alto y de constitución ágil.

Se sonrojó al verla, bajando la vista, y Afrodite, también avergonzada de haberle mirado tan indiscretamente, aprovechó para fijarse a qué casa pertenecía. Ravenclaw.

Se te había olvidado en clase, y al ser el último día no ibas a poder recuperarlo- le dijo incómoda por su atrevimiento. No se podía creer que ella hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo como eso. ¡Era una Black, por dios! Tenía que respetar unas formas y…

Muchas gracias- cortó él sus pensamientos con una tímida sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes de ilusión.- Bueno, creo que debería ir a la Sala Común. Aún me quedan un par de cosas que empaquetar y…

Sí, a mí también.- dijo ella nerviosa- Debería haber un hechizo para hacer el baúl al instante- dijo intentando sacar algo de conversación al que había sido su príncipe azul durante meses. 

Lo hay.- dijo él extrañado. Afrodite tuvo que contenerse para no estampar su cabeza contra la pared. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que se podrían confundir con dos tomates.

Bueno, ya-ya nos veremos- cortó la conversación corriendo en dirección contraria. Ni siquiera le había preguntado como se llamaba. Decididamente, era idiota.

"Auch"- soltaron ella y Charlus al caer al suelo producto del choque que habían tenido.

¿A dónde ibas con esa prisa?- preguntó sorprendido, ayudándola a levantarse. Afrodite le miró decidiendo si era buena idea o no contárselo. Y decidió que era la única persona que debía saberlo por el momento.

Yo… lo he encontrado, Charlus.- soltó vacilante. – He conseguido encontrar al chico que me envió aquel poema tan bonito y la rosa. Es tan y como siempre me he imaginado a mi príncipe azul- suspiró ella, soñadora.- y es Ravenclaw, como predije.

¿Estás… estás segura de que era él?- preguntó Charlus, con una nota de dolor en el rostro.

Sí. Llevaba un libro con las mejores rimas de Bécquer, y en ella estaba la que me escribió. Además, parecía tímido así que es normal que no pusiera su nombre. Pero ni siquiera le he preguntado su nombre.- soltó ella, bajando la cabeza. En ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Charlus la estaba abrazando.

Su calidez la envolvió, y por primera vez se sintió protegida y segura en brazos de alguien. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos.

Charlus sintió como su corazón, roto instantes antes, se había recompuesto otra vez, más fuerte que nunca y seguro de que presentaría batalla; al haberla notado temblar en sus brazos y apoyado la cabeza en su pecho. Quizás sería mejor contarle la verdad, o quizás eso solo la separaría de él.

Charlus Potter callaría por el momento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Vuelta a Hogwarts.**

Aquí os dejo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Que sepáis que estoy muy triste porque no me habéis dejado reviews. Un beso.

Una limusina se detiene a la entrada de la estación King Cross de Londres, mostrándoles a los muggles la misma escena que han grabado en sus cabezas durante 4 años.

Un chófer con unas gafas negras y una cicatriz que recorría su rostro desde la mejilla izquierda hasta la boca, bajó del coche para abrirle la puerta trasera a una joven, de la que ya poco o nada queda de niña. Su esbelta figura parece opacar todo cuanto la rodea, cosa que no es de extrañar con sus 1,74 metros de altura, la elegancia y sensualidad de cada uno de sus movimientos, como el batir de sus pestañas o el deslizar sus infinitas piernas para salir del coche; su pelo rubio en suaves ondas naturales recogido en una coleta informal o sus grandes ojos azul metálico coronados de cientos de largas pestañas. Claro que su herencia veela también ayudaba proporcionándole piel de terciopelo melocotón pálido, facciones finas y femeninas y unas curvas perfectas. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes vaporosa y de amplio escote azul cielo, una falda a la cintura en tonos naranjas y azules por debajo del trasero, un chaleco ancla de Current/Elliot, unas sandalias de piel de serpiente metálicas de Jimmy Choo, un brazalete tachonado de Fendi y un bolso cuadrado nude de Mulberry. Con un simple gesto de la cabeza, cogió su equipaje debidamente colocado en un carrito y entró en la estación, disgustada por el ajetreo y revuelo causados por los muggles.

Por fin, delante de ella se abrió la bendita pared que daba acceso al andén 9 y 3/4.

¡Blake!- gritó una voz femenina detrás suyo. La joven Prince se dio la vuelta, feliz de volver a ver a una de sus mejores amigas después de un largo verano sin verla.

¡Alycia!- chilló de emoción justo antes de verse envuelta en el enorme abrazo de su amiga. Alycia Yaxley había dado un tremendo cambio en tan solo tres meses. Ante Blake se presentaba una joven de 15 años, de 1, 73 metros, de rasgos californianos en los que ya no quedaba signo alguno de aquella niña que solía ser; y sensuales, con sus enormes ojos azul-gris metálico envueltos en cientos de negrísimas pestañas. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado igual de bien que el de su amiga, teniendo ambas unas formas muy similares. Por fin, después de años de práctica y algunas tutorías privadas con la ayudante del Profesor Dumbledore, Minerva; había aprendido a controlar su semi-metamorfomagia de forma que ahora los cambios los elegía ella y los mantenía el tiempo que quería en vez de depender de algo tan inestable como las emociones.

Su pelo ahora era largo hasta casi la cintura, de color chocolate y casi completamente liso, con un flequillo recto por debajo de las cejas. Vestía un bonito y sencillo mini- vestido de algodón verde agua muy ajustado al pecho y cayendo con vuelo hasta el medio muslo, a juego con unas sandalias plateadas, un maxi-bolso gris perla, un colgante de plata del yin y el yan y el relicario de su madre.

Dios, no sabes las ganas que tenía de volver a Howgarts.- exclamó Alycia, con ojos soñadores.

¿Y no tendrá nada que ver en eso cierto chico de Gryffindor? ¿O tal vez sea por… Orión?- preguntó Blake, directa. La orgullosa Alycia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que disimuló fingiendo buscar algo en el interior de su bolso.

Para que lo sepas Orión es…bueno, una especie de mejor amigo al que a veces odio más de lo debido- respondió con simpleza una vez recuperada.- y sobre Konnor… he decidido olvidarle. A pesar de las preciosas cartas que me manda el día de San Valentín año tras año, el resto del tiempo se mantiene frío y alejado de mí. No creo que pueda haber algo entre nosotros. Aunque por lo menos espero poder llamar su atención cuando le arrebate la Snitch en sus narices de nuevo.- soltó con voz apasionada. Sí, desde esa primera carta de San Valentín, Alycia no había dejado de ver a Konnor como su príncipe azul, aunque eso no quiere decir que hubiera estado esperando llamar su atención durante 4 años sentada en una silla. No se le conocía una sola relación seria, pero todos sus amigos sabían que los rumores de haberla visto liándose en pasillos oscuros o viejas aulas con chicos de otras casas, incluso con varios Slytherins de grados superiores eran ciertos.

Nunca cambiarás, Yaxley- soltó una voz ronca y masculina a su espalda mientras unos brazos abrazaban su cintura. Alycia sintió unos cálidos labios rozando su cuello, para después depositar un ardiente beso en él, que por mucho que ella lo negara, despertaba una sensación exquisita de plenitud en todo su cuerpo.

Por lo que veo tú tampoco Orión- soltó esta, deshaciéndose de su abrazo con rapidez y volteándose con su mejor pose coqueta, mordiéndose el labio juguetona. Orión la miró, con el deseo ardiendo en sus ahora oscurecidos ojos azules. La verdad es que nadie sabía como Alycia no podía lanzarse a sus brazos. Con sus rasgos marcados y aristocráticos desprovistos ya de toda niñez, sus enormes y profundos ojos azules cubiertos por unas espesas pestañas negras, su cuidadísimo pelo negro que caía a capas acentuando sus altos pómulos, hasta casi la base del cuello y su cuerpo de 1, 87 lleno de músculos marcados y cuidados, Orión era sin duda uno de los chicos más anhelados de todo Hogwarts, aunque lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás era su carácter, abierto, espontáneo, bromista, juguetón, ególatra y seductor. Vestía con unos pitillos negros, unas Converse blancas, una camiseta de manga corta marcando sus músculos en la que ponía "Memory Hotel" y la cara de un artista, una cadena dorada en la que ponía su nombre y fecha de nacimiento y unas RayBan de aviador verdes en el pelo.

A su lado, Afrodite las miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus rasgos eran ya los de toda una Black, dolorosamente perfectos y su piel pálida y aterciopelada hacía destacar más sus profundos e inocentes ojos negros rodeados de un sin fin de pestañas largas y sedosas, sus labios rojizos con perfecta forma de corazón y su largo cabello de color chocolate, ahora con un flequillo recto un poco por debajo de las cejas, un poco ondulado. Su cuerpo de 1,70 metros era fino y esbelto, de curvas suaves y femeninas. Seguía con su misma actitud fría y distante, con los años más fuerte y segura, aunque todos sabían que lo que ocultaba era una gran timidez. Su estilo era clásico, sofisticado y elegante, como la dama en la que quería su familia que se convirtiese. Llevaba un vestido ajustado al cuerpo, hasta la mitad del muslo, azul marino con un cinturón blanco para acentuar su cintura de avispa. Iba abrochado por delante con grandes botones azules a un lado y escote en pico hasta el nacimiento de los pechos, de estilo marinero y de manga a corta. A juego, unos guantes de encaje blancos con lunares negros, unos zapatos de alto tacón negros y blancos abiertos por delante, un pañuelo verde anudado al cuello, una pequeña y graciosa pamela crema con un lazo azul marino y un bolso cuadrado de mano color rojo.

Las chicas se dieron dos besos, y ahora sí, los cuatro cruzaron el paso entre los andenes 9 y 10.

Lentamente y algo agobiados por la gran masa de magos a su alrededor, consiguieron llegar al viejo y maravilloso Expreso de Hogwarts.

Estuvieron hablando con el resto de compañeros durante media hora, sin entrar en ningún vagón.

Deberíamos buscar a los Malfoy- soltó Orión, y tanto Alycia como Afrodite asintieron.

Está bien.- aceptó Blake- pero yo mientras voy a dar una vuelta por el tren si no os importa.

Claro, como quieras- dijo Alycia burlona haciendo un gracioso gesto con la mano. Yaxley no era precisamente tonta, y sabía lo que su amiga sentía por el joven Riddle, aunque esta no fuera capaz de admitírselo ni a sí misma.

Se separaron, y Blake se dirigió al último compartimento del último vagón, el lugar favorito de Tom. Con un suave toque de sus nudillos, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Ahí estaba. Casi sin darse cuenta, su corazón empezó a bombear sangre a una velocidad inusitadamente rápida, repartiendo una agradable calidez por todo su cuerpo, tan solo con la visión del joven Riddle.

Sus rasgos se habían marcado más, afianzando el rostro de un hermoso joven, que por la sensualidad que despedían y las perfectas cinceladas de sus formas, podían hacerlo pasar por un príncipe o el hijo de un noble. Su piel pedía a gritos ser tocada, de un melocotón pálido, y su corto pelo azabache con el perfecto y calculado flequillo suplicaba porque enredara sus dedos en él.

Tom alzó el rostro para mirarla, haciendo que sus profundos ojos negros, tan fríos y misteriosos como siempre, se encontraran con los suyos. Blake siempre se había preguntado como unos ojos tan fríos y vacíos de vida, con cientos de sedosas pestañas negras enmarcándolos, podían llegar a ser como un imán para cualquier chica de Hogwarts. A pesar de ello, Tom no había tenido ni una sola novia en el transcurso de sus anteriores cuatro cursos en el prestigioso colegio de magia, y se desconocía si tan siquiera había dado ya su primer beso, lo que hacía que las chicas lo vieran aún más atractivo porque, ¿quién no querría ser la famosa chica que le diera su primer beso al oscuro y enigmático Tom Riddle?

Tom se puso en pie, dejando sus 1, 87 metros de altura a la vista. Puede que eso fuera lo que había cambiado más en Tom. Al llegar era delgado, sin músculo, y ahora era pura fibra. Aunque Blake nunca había tenido la suerte de tocar su abdomen o su ancha espalda, sabía de vista que Riddle tenía cada músculo perfectamente definido. Aunque nunca había estado muy bien de dinero, algo debía haber hecho este verano, pues la ropa que llevaba era nueva: una ajustada camiseta negra de cuello en pico, unos vaqueros también ajustados y unas Nike negras con rayas blancas.

Ambos se miraron frente a frente, analizándose, observando con curiosidad los cambios que el verano había hecho en sus cuerpos. Blake se moría de ganas de abrazarle y decirle cuánto le había extrañado ese verano, lo que se había aburrido por el simple hecho de que no estuviera a su lado; pero sabía que para él eso era un tabú. Nada de contacto físico por muy pequeño que sea y no pensaba decirle a Tom como se sentía porque la tacharía de estúpida como había hecho con el resto de chicas de Hogwarts.

Harta de ese juego de miradas, Prince decidió sentarse enfrente de Riddle, sacando de su bolso "Encantamientos y embrujos antiguos caídos en el olvido", poniéndose a leerlo sin mirar a Tom ni una vez. A pesar de tener los ojos fijos en el libro y de ir recorriendo línea a línea cada página del libro, su mente estaba en un lugar muy distinto, exactamente en el invernadero de Herbolgía. Pero ese era un secreto que no podía saber nadie.

Tom notó como el ambiente se había vuelto tenso y pesado, y no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza para mirar a Blake. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla. Dos mechones rubios caían a ambos lados de su rostro y el perfecto corazón de sus labios estaba rojo de tanto mordérselo. Cada año estaba más guapa, y a pesar de todo… no había tenido ningún novio. Era cierto que él había ayudado en eso. No sabía por qué, pero desde que Abraxas le dijo que Blake estaba teniendo una muy buena aceptación en el sector masculino del colegio, un dragón en llamas le devoraba por dentro, sacando a flote la ira de Tom. Mientras él estuviera ahí, ella no podría estar con nadie más. Y sin embargo… desde finales del año pasado la notaba algo más distante, y continuamente nerviosa y alterada. Otras veces en cambio, era una explosión de felicidad y júbilo.

Este año pensaba vigilarla muy cerca. Ella siempre le había contado todo y él… lo había intentado, pero había cosas que era mejor no mencionar; y a pesar de eso ahora Blake le estaba ocultando algo…

La puerta del compartimento se abrió, dejando entrar a una pareja de rubios. La chica no era otra que Gwendoline Delacour. Era de las que había pegado el mayor cambio en todos estos años. Había pasado de ser una niña pija bastante malcriada y un poco insoportable a una joven que destilaba sensualidad por cada poro, decidida, fuerte y sumamente orgullosa. Había salido con medio Hogwarts y todavía le quedaban dos años más, incluso ella y Orión estuvieron saliendo durante un mes, la relación más larga para ambos. Y para sorpresa de todos también, fue ella la que le dejó.

Gwendoline había descubierto lo que Orión trataba de ocultar con cada conquista: estaba enamorado de Alycia. Había estado persiguiendo durante semanas a Orión después de terminar con él para que se lo reconociera y se lo admitiera así mismo. Y este, harto de su acoso, cedió por fin, convirtiéndola a ella en su confidente.

Gwendoline sabía que era irresistible para el sector masculino. Tenía herencia veela que le proporcionaba rasgos equilibrados y femeninos, labios rojizos en forma de corazón, grandes ojos verde claro grisáceo con cientos de largas pestañas, un cuerpo digno de cualquier modelo con su 1,72 de altura y su mayor orgullo, una melena rubia hasta la mitad de la espalda que casi siempre llevaba suelta, con suaves ondas y con la raya a un lado. Vestía una vaporosa blusa rosa claro de manga corta y escote en V, una falda a la cintura con mucho vuelo por encima de la media pierna a lunares rojos, amarillos, blancos y azules, unos peep toes marrones con bastante tacón fino, una cara y gruesa cadenita plateada y un bolso color camel.

A su lado entraba Evan Rosier, que había dado un cambio bastante considerable en imagen. Su pelo, antes rubio oscuro, se había oscurecido hasta casi llegar a un tono chocolate, y lo llevaba corto y con una pequeña cresta. Su cara era muy atractiva con rasgos varoniles y aristocráticos coronados por unos enormes y profundos ojos negros rodeados de ciento de oscuras pestañas. Se había desarrollado hasta el 1, 86, y su cuerpo era fibrado y lleno de músculo, que marcaba una camiseta de tirantes negra, unos vaqueros un poco anchos y unas Vans altas negras y verdes.

¡Blake! No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte.- saltó a abrazarla Gwen. Para todas, Blake era como el soporte del grupo, ya que se llevaba muy bien con todas, mientras otras, como Evangeline y Alycia, casi no se hablaban. Empezaron a hablar sobre la nueva colección de otoño de su madre. La señora Prince era conocida en todo el mundo por sus impresionantes diseños, que habían dado un giro a la moda de entonces en todo el Mundo Mágico. Blake muchas veces había tenido que hacer de modelo por ello, y aunque era algo que le encantaba, odiaba que continuamente la estuvieran comparando con su madre.

Evan, al ver el mutis de Tom, decidió ponerse a leer su libro "Teoría Mágica". Al menos de esa forma podría distraerse hasta que pasara la Señora del Carrito.

Unos suaves pero enérgicos golpes en la puerta del compartimento les distrajeron, y Evan abrió ansioso pensando que al fin podría comprar algo dulce con lo que disfrutar un rato, sin embargo, se encontró cara a cara con Evangeline Malfoy. Se quedó con la boca abierta, boqueando como un pez, al ver lo bella que se había vuelto la joven Malfoy. Su rasgos habían llegado a la perfección, con unos enormes ojos negros rodeados de un sin fin de sedosas pestañas aleteando sobre su piel impolutamente blanca, a excepción de un suave rubor rosado cubriendo sus mejillas y las simpáticas pequitas marrones. Se fijó en el efecto de su rubio cabello, ahora completamente liso y sedoso que llegaba a la altura del pecho, con un flequillo de medio lado, esta vez recogido junto a otro mechón en dos finas trenzas que se unían por detrás. A pesar de ser la más bajita con su 1,68, eso no quitaba las exquisitas curvas que poseía, y que tan bien marcaba la ajustada camiseta marinera con un lazo en el escote azul marino, la falda blanca corta y vaporosa y unos Oxford plateados. A juego un Boyfriend watch y un maxibolso camel.

¿Te gusta lo que ves, Rosier?- preguntó burlonamente Evangeline, enredando uno de sus finos dedos en un mechón de pelo.

Qué más quisieras, Malfoy.- le respondió este despectivamente, con una sonrisa burlona que, por una vez, no hizo ofender ni enfadar a la joven.

Entonces supongo que no te supondrá ningún problema dejarme pasar… ¿o sí?- continuó ella en el mismo tono de voz, golpeando su pecho con uno de sus dedos, echándolo un poco para atrás para poder pasar, siendo seguida por su hermano Abraxas, dejando a un Rosier completamente mudo. Abraxas tenía unos rasgos exquisitos, muy atractivos, junto con unos enormes ojos fascinantes, azul verdoso con motitas perlas rodeados de largas y sedosas pestañas rubias. Su pelo rubio ahora estaba corto, con un flequillo ladeado que ocupaba toda su frente y que hacía un simpático rizo al final. Era el más alto, casi de 1,90 y su cuerpo era puro músculo, sin perder la constitución ágil. Vestía una ajustada camiseta blanca, unos pantalones vaqueros grises a juego con unas zapatillas del mismo tono de Convers y para sorpresa de todos, se había agujerado ambas orejas, siguiendo el ejemplo de Tom, solo que él llevaba un pendiente negro con una hoja de marihuana y una pequeña dilatación. Miró a Rosier de malas maneras y entró, golpeando bruscamente su hombro en signo de evidente provocación.

¿Y Potter?- preguntó Evan. El único amigo que tenía el joven Rosier, o al menos al único al que no rechazaba a su lado, era al joven Potter.

¿Me llamabas Evan?- contestó este con otra pregunta, seguida de una pequeña sonrisa. El tiempo que llevaba en Slytherin no había conseguido agriar al joven, a pesar de las ofensas de los Gryffindor por haber quedado en esa casa. De su brazo, caballerosamente, venía Afrodite, quien se separó rápidamente de él y entró a sentarse junto al resto de las chicas, y detrás suyo Alycia. Charlus la siguió con la mirada, completamente embobado en su elegante andar. Era de todos bien sabido que el joven Potter estaba completamente enamorado de la pequeña Black, y esta era la única que parecía no notarlo, es más, su número de desaires y rechazos era tal que cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera rendido.

Sobre todo siendo el caso de Charlus, un chico que había sido bendecido con el intenso atractivo Potter, que con una mirada de sus ojos azabaches rodeados de sedosas pestañas negras, hacía que cualquier chica hiperventilara. Su sedoso y brillante pelo negro llegaba un poco por encima de los hombros, liso y a capas a la altura de los pómulos. Medía 1,86 metros y estaba bien fibrado y formado gracias a los intensos entrenamientos de Quidditch a los que se sometía. Llevaba una camiseta básica blanca ajustada, unos pitillos negros, unas convers blancas y un largo pañuelo negro.

Orión le golpeó por detrás, furioso por la forma en la que Charlus miraba a su prima.

Creo que ya estamos todos ¿no?- soltó Blake con una sonrisa. Todos asintieron, algunos con más entusiasmo que otros.- La Señora del Carrito debe estar a punto de pasar, espero. La verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Me parece que ha tenido un pequeño percance con unos alumnos de tercero. Uno de ellos ha hecho estallar un petardo de Honeydukes en medio del pasillo o algo así.- contestó Alycia.- Si quieres, puedo ir a meterle algo de prisa, la verdad es que yo también tengo algo de hambre.

Pero alguien debería acompañarte- soltó Gwen mirándose las uñas desinteresadamente.- No es conveniente que una señorita vague sola por los vagones del tren. A saber lo que puede pasar.

Yo iré con ella.- soltó para sorpresa de los demás Orión. Ambos salieron del compartimento.

Qué alivio- suspiró Alycia, una vez fuera. –Me estaba agobiando ahí dentro. No sé por qué siempre se empeñan en que vayamos todos en un solo vagón. Es asfixiante.

No todos tienen claustrofobia.- rió Orión, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- Debo decir que el verano te ha sentado de maravilla. Estás guapísima.- la halagó el Black susurrando en su oído. Sin querer, sus labios rozaron tentadoramente el lóbulo, y ambos empezaron a respirar algo agitadamente. Justo en ese instante, se encontraron de lleno con el Carrito, y para disgusto de Orión, cierto Gryffindor estaba comprando unas ranas de chocolate en ese instante. Al verlo, los ojos de Alycia se iluminaron, y se separó rápida y bruscamente del Black. La joven Yaxley se situó al lado de Konnor Bell. Con los años se había convertido sin duda en el principito de Gryffindor, con sus rasgos atractivos, sus sonrisas ladeadas, sus grandes ojos de un azul tormenta rodeados de negras y espesas pestañas, nariz recta, mandíbula marcada, pómulos altos, pelo negro corto y rebelde en una cresta, con la altura de Orión y su constitución.

Hola- saludó a Alycia, sorprendido del cambio que había dado en el verano. En seguida su rostro sorprendido se transformó en una seductora sonrisa ladeada. Alycia se sonrojó mientras Orión apartaba la vista de la pareja con los puños apretados tratando de contenerse por no crear un espectáculo, pero la verdad es que los celos lo estaban consumiendo.- ¿Qué tal el verano?

Estupendamente. Lo he pasado con mis primos en Orange Country, y he venido con las energías renovadas para ganarte de nuevo al Quidditch.- repuso ella coqueta y apasionada.

Creo que este año el duelo va a ser más duro que nunca. Que gane el mejor- soltó él, ofreciéndole su mano, que ella estrechó encantada. Una sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por su rostro mientras pagaba una bolsa entera llena de todo tipo de golosinas y dulces mágicos.

Alycia, deberíamos volver ya a nuestro compartimento- habló Orión, dándose cabezazos internamente por la mirada que le dirigió la Yaxley al haber roto el acercamiento que estaba consiguiendo con Konnor.- Al fin y al cabo, sólo hemos escapado con la excusa de comprar dulces, y no querrás que insinúen nada raro, ¿verdad?- preguntó haciendo que Konnor lo mirara fijamente y que Alycia se quedara en un punto medio entre furia y vergüenza.

Está bien. Tienes razón. Espero que podamos vernos pronto.- se despidió con un suave movimiento de mano, caminando con pasos rápidos y enérgicos hacia el compartimento, siendo seguida por Orión que sabía que tendría que hacer méritos para que ella le perdonara. Al encontrarse frente a la puerta, se volvió a mirarle enfadada, con la furia llameando en sus intenso mar helado.- A partir de ahora te quiero a varios metros de distancia de mí.- golpeándole en el rostro con su larga melena, se metió en el compartimento fingiendo una sonrisa mientras el joven Black no hacía más que lamentarse por su mala suerte. ¿Es que nada le podía salir bien con ella?

El resto del viaje pasó en un ambiente tenso por culpa de esos dos, que no hacía más que lanzarse miradas fulminantes, mientras Afrodite observaba anonadada a su primo. La relación entre él y Alycia, la tenía totalmente confundida. Más de una vez, había pensado que la joven Yaxley estaba enamorada de su primo, y para ella que conocía a su primo de toda la vida, era más que obvio que él estaba completamente enamorado de la joven californiana. Pero… a su vez, su amiga decía estar enamorada de Konnor, el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, creando una especie de triángulo amoroso.

Al desviar la mirada de la pareja, se encontró con la mirada de Charlus, quien la observaba intensamente con esos ojos negros que tanto la irritaban. Y no era para menos, pues no podía evitar que cada vez que sentía su mirada sobre ella, un escalofrío la recorría, una sensación increíblemente placentera. Agitando la cabeza frustrada por sus pensamientos, miró por la ventana contemplando como Hogwarts se alzaba sobre una oscura colina, dominando el lugar.

Estaba deseando poder tumbarse en la cama y sumirse en el mundo de los sueños, donde todo parecía increíblemente más fácil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap.6. El comienzo siempre es duro.**

Bueno, que sepáis que estoy un poco triste porque no me dejáis reviews, a pesar de que estoy subiendo todas las semanas como prometí. Espero que pronto la situación cambie y empiece a recibir algún comentario que me empuje a seguir. Un beso, y que os guste el capítulo.

Blake se levantó la primera. Había puesto su despertador veinte minutos antes que el de sus compañeras para hacer compañía a Tom, quien probablemente estaría en la Sala Común con el enorme tomo sobre Artes Oscuros que cogió hace dos días de la biblioteca. Rápidamente se dio una ducha y se puso el uniforme y, sin poder evitar ser algo coqueta, destacó sus ojos con eyeliner negro, haciendo que parecieran más grandes y más metálicos, y se dio un gloss algo rosado en los labios. Con cuidado, cepilló su cabello cien veces, como le había enseñado su madre desde los 5 años y, cogiendo la mochila, salió disparada hacia la Sala Común.

Como esperaba, Tom estaba ahí, concentrado en el viejo libro, que trataba como si fuera la más delicada porcelana, y la luz que proporcionaban las aguas del lago le daba un aire de lejanía, como si fuera la misma representación de la distancia existente entre los dos, esa que ninguno se había atrevido a saltar. Blake sabía que, si lo hacía, probablemente Tom la despreciaría igual que hacía con todas esas chicas que se le acercaban, las cuales parecían multiplicarse con el paso de los años según incrementaba la belleza del joven Riddle y se hacía más popular, primero por ser prefecto y segundo por su reciente puesto como capitán del equipo de Quidditch, al que ambos pertenecían desde el año pasado, cuando hubo una enorme baja de jugadores porque la mayoría eran de séptimo, y lo únicos que no lo eran, Alycia y Orión, seguían con sus puestos de buscadora y golpeador.

En silencio, y sin decir una palabra, se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, sacando de su elegante maxibolso negro un recientemente sacado a la venta manual sobre "Hechizos avanzados", de los cuales había probad ya unos cuántos.

Tom sintió su llegada, y a pesar de eso, no levantó la cabeza. Sabía que ella esperaba que la saludara, pero se sentía incómodo estando a solas, sin nadie más, y prefería fingir que no se había percatado de que estaba allí con él, como hacía desde que había comenzado el curso, hacía una semana. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos viajaron del pesado libro a su rostro, notando cómo, ese curso, había empezado a arreglarse de forma seductoramente femenina, con los ojos perfectamente delineados y los labios rosados pidiendo atención. Su amiga, este año estaba más rara de lo normal, pero eso pronto cambiaría, en que averiguara qué le pasaba gracias al hechizo "legeremens", que le permitiría introducirse en su mente y pensamientos, sin que ella pudiera ocultarlos.

Al notar cómo ella alzaba la mirada intrigada, trató de desentenderse volviendo los ojos al libro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella se había dado cuenta.

Buenos días, Tom- a pesar de que él prefería sin duda que le llamaran Riddle, su nombre surgiendo de sus labios con esa cálida voz no le molestaba en absoluto, al revés, hacía que su corazón comenzara a latir más aceleradamente de lo normal. Tratando de mantenerse serio, devolvió el saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras intentaba que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran.

Blake le miró algo apenada, sabiendo de antemano que a Tom no le interesaba hablar con ella. Según pasaban los años, parecía que un enorme abismo se estaba abriendo entre ambos, cada vez Tom se alejaba más de ella, y ya no la dejaba ayudarlo en la difícil investigación sobre su familia. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, ella tampoco estaba siendo totalmente sincera con él. Con pesar, supuso que todo el mundo tenía sus secretos, y cuántos menos personas los supieran, mejor.

Creo… - empezó tratando de llamar su atención, cosa que consiguió- creo que voy a bajar a desayunar- terminó ella, incómoda por la situación que se había creado. Al levantarse, notó con sorpresa cómo él también lo hacía. Al fijarse en su mirada interrogante, él decidió aclarar las cosas.

Te acompaño. Hace bastante tiempo que estoy levantado y ya estoy empezando a sentir hambre.

Juntos entraron al Gran Comedor, vacío a excepción de unos pocos alumnos de Ravenclaw, quienes se encontraban estudiando. Tom los miró con desprecio, y Blake le miró sorprendida.

Son unos Sangres Sucias.

Tom…- ella le comprendía. Tampoco es que le gustaran mucho. Aunque ella no lo sentía exactamente por su procedencia mágica, si no por su estatus en la escala de la Sociedad, bastante más elevado que el de ellos. Pero Tom, parecía obsesionado con ese tema, a pesar de que ella sabía que probablemente él no fuera un Sangre Pura como había hecho creer a los demás.

Déjales- soltó, no queriendo que manchara su perfecto expediente yendo a encararles. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, posó una de sus pequeñas manos delicadamente sobre el antebrazo de Tom, quien sintió como una enorme descarga placentera recorría su cuerpo, alterando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.- Lo siento- soltó al ver su cara, creyendo que era de disgusto y retirando su mano lo más rápido que pudo, pegándola a su cuerpo. Tom quería decirle que lo volviera a hacer, que su contacto había sido increíble, pero a la vez tenía miedo, no comprendía de dónde ni por qué surgía esa sensación tan agradable con su toque.

Buenos días- habló tímidamente Afrodite, entrando como siempre, del brazo de Charlus Potter. Blake, más de una vez, se había preguntado cómo esperaba conquistar a su querido Ravenclaw si siempre iba de la mano del joven Potter, quien se dedicaba a pregonar a los cuatro vientos que ella era suya. Charlus se sentó a su lado, mirando discretamente su bonito perfil, sus carnosos labios siempre de ese color coral, sus largas pestañas, el suave flequillo y los mechones juguetones que escapaban del moño trenzado tan cuidadosamente hecho.

Bueno días- respondió Blake, con una sonrisa. Para ella, Afrodite era como una hermana pequeña. Una Black, que en el fondo era la chica más tímida e inocente que conocía.

Charlus notó su inquietud durante todo el desayuno, fijándose en cómo mordía distraídamente la tostada de mermelada de fresa, o cómo casi no había probado el chocolate. Sin más, llegó un momento en que Afrodite no pudo más de lo nerviosa que se encontraba y se levantó, dirigiéndose a clase. Charlus no tardó en seguida, colocándose a su altura. Al oírla suspirar, su corazón se estrujó.

Estás nerviosa porque hoy verás de nuevo a tu Ravenclaw, ¿verdad? A primera hora tenemos con ellos Transformaciones.

Sí. Este es el mejor año para tratar de acercarme a él. Mis padres quieren prometerme este año para casarme al terminar la escuela, y antes de que ellos me elijan un candidato, he decidido adelantarme. Si averiguo su nombre y si es un Sangre Pura, seguro que mis padres no ponen objeciones.

Charlus no pudo evitar mirar en otra dirección, algo avergonzado, no por sus palabras, si no por actuar a sus espaldas. Sus padres, siendo unos de los más importantes miembros de la Sociedad Mágica, habían sido los primeros en enterarse de las intenciones de los Black en prometer a su hija, y, después de las súplicas de su hijo, habían conseguido firmar un acuerdo matrimonial, según el cual, Afrodite pasaría a ser la Señora Potter al graduarse en Hogwarts.

Pero… si ella no le quería… ¿sería capaz de mantenerla a su lado?

Alycia bufaba enfadad por cada pasillo que encontraba. Sus amigas no la habían despertado, y se había levantado lo suficientemente tarde como para no poder desayunar y ahora, también para llegar tarde a clase. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que chocó con alguien sin darse cuenta. Hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque unas fuertes manos la sostuvieron de la cintura fuertemente, y por un momento, creyó que se trataba de Orión, quien llevaba una semana tratando de que le perdonara.

Pero no pudo evitar decepcionarse al ver a Konnor, ni si quiera sabía por qué. Era el chico que el gustaba, ¿no? Debería alegrarse de verle, y sin embargo…

Bahh, probablemente fuera el sueño que todavía no se conseguía quitar de encima.

¿Dormida, Yaxley?- le preguntó burlón, dejándola en el suelo, cuidando de que no tropezara.

¿Tú que crees?- le respondió ella, algo enfadada porque le hacía perder tiempo en el cual podía estar ya en clases.

Guarda las garras, buscadora, que no estamos en un partido de Quidditch- le dijo Konnor desenfadadamente. Alycia, al darse cuenta del comportamiento que estaba teniendo con él, se sonrojó. Se suponía que tenía que conquistarle al fin este año, y en vez de eso, sólo iba a conseguir que la odiara por faltarle al respeto.

Discúlpame. Me he quedado dormida, no he podido desayunar y voy tarde a clase, y me temo que estaba pagando mi frustración contigo.

No tienes por qué. Todos tenemos un mal día de vez en cuando- le soltó guiñándole el ojo, y Alycia tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por mantener su fachada de chica impenetrable para no sonrojarse y decir alguna estupidez.

Orión caminaba por los pasillos como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, la corbata desarreglada, la camisa por fuera del pantalón y el pelo algo revuelto después de la acción matutina con una chica de Hufflepuff en el armario del cuarto piso. De pronto, el tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor al ver a Konnor y a Alycia hablando, y su corazón se detuvo al ver cómo este se inclinaba para depositar un beso en la comisura de los labios de Yaxley. La furia le cegó por completo, y sus ojos se volvieron más fríos que el hielo, como dagas. Sin más, siguió su camino, al igual que Alycia, quien sólo le dirigió una mirada y avanzó más rápido para dejarle atrás.

Gwendoline entró en clase, por lo visto había llegado antes de lo previsto y, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde primero, se sentó junto al sitio que siempre ocupaba Abraxas. Coqueta, sacó un pequeño espejo y se arregló un poco el pelo con las manos, esperando a que Malfoy llegara. Con el paso de los años, este se había convertido en su mejor amigo, por decirlo de alguna manera, un amigo que la atraía demasiado, aunque ella lo negaría tantas veces como hicieran faltas. Ella había salido con tantos chicos como chicas lo había hecho él, eran almas libres que se negaban a cualquier compromiso.

¿Qué haces sentada en mi sitio?- le preguntó molesta una chica delante suyo. Gwendoline alzó la vista, encontrándose con Amy Wizard, una estúpida Ravenclaw que se creía "la creme de la creme" sólo porque su padre se llevaba bien con el Ministro. Idiota. Sin duda era bonita, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era la elegancia. Su falda estaba muchísimo más arriba del medio muslo, en vez de medias llevaba calcetines hasta las rodillas, y tacones vertiginosos, la camisa excesivamente ajustada, con un escote que dejaba ver el sujetador dorado, la bufanda a los lados de su cuello y la chaqueta olvidada en algún rincón. Patético. Sin más, volvió a contemplar su reflejo en el espejo.- ¿Es qué acaso estás sorda?- me espetó, ahora más enfadada.

No. Simplemente me parece más interesante contemplar mi reflejo en el espejo que mantener una charla uni-neuronal contigo- le soltó Gwen, con la mayor indiferencia del mundo. Amy, furiosa, le arrebató el espejo, tirándolo al suelo haciendo que estallara en cientos de pedazos. Gwen, enfadada, le mandó un encantamiento "zancadilla" sin apenas mover los labios, haciendo que su rival cayera al suelo de culo ante todos los que se encontraban en el aula. Con un "Reparo", arregló el espejito, y lo atrajo hacia ella con un "Accio".- Está bien, haremos esto- comenzó- me vas a decir en menos de 60 segundos lo que quieres, y después, vas a salir volando de mi vista para que no termine de patearte el trasero más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Con la dignidad que le quedaba, y un claro deseo de venganza, Amy se levantó del suelo, encarándola.

Bien, he dicho que quiero que muevas tu trasero de plástico de MI asiento- le soltó, moviendo su pelo hacia atrás como si fuera una diva ante una plebeya.

Creo que te has equivocado. Este SIEMPRE ha sido mi sitio. Y, al contrario que el tuyo, que sé que te lo operaste cuando dijiste que te ibas a ir a una pasarela en Miami, el mío es 100% natural- le soltó Gwen, tan orgullosa como siempre. Al ver cómo la otra abría ampliamente la boca, una sonrisa triunfadora se esbozó en sus labios.- Lo siento, pero tengo demasiados contactos en ese sector, así que si no te importa, coge los trocitos de dignidad que se te han caído al suelo y lárgate.

Te lo repetiré una sola vez más. Ahora soy la novia de Abraxas, y no te quiero cerca de él. Como ya sabrás, ese asiento pasa a pertenecerme por derecho.- Tocada. ¿Esa idiota novia de Abraxas? Malfoy nunca tenía novias, solo amigas de cama. No supo por qué, pero un dragón llamado celos empezó a devorar su interior. Sin más, se levantó y le cedió el sitio.

Todo tuyo, así podrás meterle mano durante las clases. Créeme, desde este sitio se hace estupendamente- soltó guiñándole el ojo. Amy abrió la boca en su grado sumo, pero justo en ese instante, Albus Dumbledore irrumpió en la clase, y con él todos los que siempre llegaban tarde.

Abraxas notó extrañado como Gwen no estaba en su sitio. En su lugar estaba su novia, Amy. Sintió una punzada dolorosa en el corazón, todo parecía salirle mal. Ni siquiera supo en qué maldito momento le empezó a gustar esa rubia francesita, pero así había sido, y maldito el momento en que decidió tratar de ponerla celosa con Amy. Sabía que ambas se llevaban muy mal, y no se le había ocurrido nadie mejor. Además, sabía que esta era la jefa de su club de fans, así que sería fácil tenerla contenta.

En un instante, un escarabajo púrpura apareció sobre cada mesa, que a Gwendoline le repugnó sobremanera, y muchas chicas gritaron de asco.

Bueno, mis queridos alumnos, hoy trataremos de transfigurar este escarabajo en un botón.- mientras el profesor seguía hablando, Gwendoline no pudo evitar girar levemente la cabeza a ver a la parejita, y cómo se temió, Amy estaba prácticamente encima de Abraxas, con furia. Sin darse cuenta, aferraba fuertemente la varita entre sus manos, y se imaginaba a Amy transformada en un odioso sapo verde de textura áspera, y de pronto, un chorro azul salió de su varita y Amy había desaparecido, y sobre su silla, quedaba un sapo con la misma descripción. Toda la clase la miró sorprendida, y ella misma se encontraba incrédula, mirando su varita como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Dumbledore la miró fijamente, y por el desconcierto que tenía la chica, lo había hecho sin querer. Sin duda, la joven tenía un increíble potencial para Transformaciones. Con un movimiento de su varita, Amy volvió a la normalidad, y nada más hacerlo, se abalanzó sobre Delacour, mandándolas a ambas al suelo, tirándola del pelo. Gwendoline sacó su varita y con un "expulso", la alejó de si.

¡Debe castigarla!- exclamó Amy.- usted mismo ha visto lo que me ha hecho- soltó derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Su compañera lo ha hecho sin querer. Lo que ha hecho es un nivel de Transfiguración que se os enseñará en séptimo de una forma mucho más básica. Así que déjese de tonterías y volvamos a clase.

Hablaré personalmente con el Director Dippet. Está visto que en esta clase hay preferencias.- soltó Amy.

Muy bien. Para que vea que no hay preferencias de ninguna clase, deberá limpiar los baños del séptimo piso de forma muggle durante toda una semana.

¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!

Por agredir físicamente a una compañera y faltarle al respeto a un profesor. Ahora si me disculpa, necesito dar clase para ganarme el sueldo.

Afrodite aprovechó el revuelo para tratar de llamar la atención del chico sentado a su lado, el joven Ravenclaw, lanzando su pañuelo con sus iniciales al suelo y fingiendo que se le había caído.

No te preocupes, ya lo recojo yo.- le dijo él antes de que se agachara ella.

Muchas gracias ehhh…-agradeció ella sonrojada, mientras Charlus lo veía todo con celos que no podían ser buenos para la salud.

Nicholas Nott, para servirla- dijo caballerosamente, devolviéndole el pañuelo. Afrodite no pudo evitar pensar que en cierto modo, se parecía en algo a Charlus. A su espalda, tras las palabras del chico, Charlus soltó un gruñido, no sólo por lo caballeroso que había sido con ella y los halagos hacia su persona que iba a tener que aguantar de Afordite, si no porque los Nott eran una importante familia de larguísima estirpe Sangre Limpia. Sólo rezaba porque el trato entre sus padres y los de ella hubiera sido firmado ya.

Al terminar la clase, por primera vez en su vida, Gwendoline fue la primera en salir, con paso furioso. Sin embargo, una mano detuvo su huída. Se giró, encontrándose de lleno con Abraxas.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no te has sentado a mi lado en clase? ¿Por…- comenzó a preguntar él, angustiado y con el corazón en vilo por lo que pasaría a continuación.

¡Demande l'à la pute de ta fiancée!- le gritó ella, haciendo que todas las personas que estaban en el pasillo se volvieran a mirarles. Abraxas tragó saliva. Gwen solo hablaba en francés cuando se enfadaba muchísimo.

Hablaré con ella, no dejaré que te castiguen.

Il te vaut plus- le soltó ella antes de soltarse con brusquedad de su agarre y salir corriendo de allí.

¡Abraxas!- le llamó Evangeline, poniéndose a su altura.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó preocupada. Evan se puso justo detrás.

¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!- la dijo él- ¡Tú y tus malditos consejos!- le gritó, cogiéndola fuertemente de los hombros y zarandeándola.

Suéltala, Malfoy- siseó Rosier, cogiéndole fuertemente de los brazos, alejándolo de ella. Evangeline no se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar, pero los brazos de Rosier abrazándola protectóramente la calmaron y la hicieron sentir segura.

Yo no te dije en ningún momento que salieras con Amy, sólo te sugerí que la pusieras celosa, ¡nada más! Así que no te atrevas a echarme la culpa de tus propios errores, hermano.- le espetó una vez se recompuso. Con paso firme, fue en dirección a la Sala Común.

Como le vuelvas a poner un solo dedo encima, juro que te mato, Malfoy- le soltó Evan, cogiéndolo por la camisa, para después dejarlo en el suelo y seguir a la pequeña Malfoy.- ¡Evangeline, espera!- le dijo cogiéndola del brazo. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, resultado de una mezcla de furia y tristeza. Apenas un segundo después, ella escondía la cabeza en su pecho. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Rosier se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era, de su menudo y delicado cuerpo, que escondía tanta fuerza y vitalidad.

¿Sabes?- le dijo sin separarse de él.- Tú te quejas por ser el tercero de tres hermanos, un bastardo… Y sin embargo yo, heredera de los Malfoy, no soy más feliz que tú.

Mientras, en los jardines de Hogwarts, Orión se dirigía con la furia saliendo de cada poro hacia Konnor, quien estaba riéndose con su grupo de amigos. Sin esperar ni saludar, lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared del castillo.

No vuelvas a acercarte a ella- le siseó, apretando más su agarre. Los amigos de Konnor se pusieron de pie, dispuestos a atacar, pero este sólo le detuvo con una sonrisa.

Así que te gusta Alycia ¿no es así Black?- le preguntó en tono de burla y con una ceja alzada.

Eso a ti te da igual. No te acerques a ella o te mato.- le susurró, estampando un puño con fuerza a la derecha de su rostro, siendo ese el único momento en que Konnor pasó algo de miedo.

Interesante. ¿Chicos, habéis oído? El gran Orión Black enamorado.- soltó con burla una vez que le hubo soltado. Orión se abalanzó sobre él, alcanzándole en la mejilla, haciendo que su labio se rompiera.- Esto sólo demuestra que mis palabras son ciertas, y que este juego acaba de comenzar- terminó largándose de allí.

La verdad es que Konnor no esperaba que fuera a ser tal fácil vengarse de Black. Desde que habían entrando en el equipo de Quidditch de sus respectivas casas, la rivalidad era mayúscula, sobre todo después de que Slytherin llevara tres años consecutivos ganando a los leones, momento que Orión utilizaba para burlarse de él. Poco a poco, la rivalidad se trasladó a las clases, después a los amigos… hasta llegar a ser una lucha por la popularidad.

Definitivamente, no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenía de hundirlo. Sabía que la chica Yaxley estaba más que enamorada de él. Iba a ser sumamente fácil. Con una sonrisa, se separó de sus amigos y se adentró en la Sala Común.

Tom caminaba por los jardines, dejando que la brisa de finales de verano alborotara su flequillo. Llevaba buscando a Prince toda la tarde, y esta no daba señales de vida. Al pasar frente a los invernaderos, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la menuda figura que salía del número siete, colocándose el uniforme. Sus labios tenían un color rojizo y estaban algo hinchados, sus ojos brillaban, y su pelo, siempre adecuadamente peinado, estaba algo alborotado.

Tom siguió con los ojos cómo se perdía en dirección al castillo, y a penas esta se hubo perdido de su vista, el Profesor Beery salió de allí rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada inquieta. Los ojos de Tom se entrecerraron, volviéndose afilados y cortantes, su cuerpo se tensó, su respiración se aceleró, volviéndose rápida y pesada, y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Ni siquiera notó cómo un pequeño hilillo de sangre salía de su mano izquierda.


End file.
